Growing Pains
by XCountrySkiier03
Summary: While on a mission in Magnolia, Team Natsu encounters a mad scientist who's been dabbling in human experimentation. When Natsu is subject for his latest trial, the dragon slayer undergoes some major changes. A NaLu story
1. Chapter 1

Third story for Fairy Tail cause this show rocks! Bring on the NaLu!

* * *

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

It was a laboratory. A full blown, cliche, mad scientist, walls lined with bubbling glass vials, laboratory.

"This place is frickin' _awesome_! Happy, check me out!" Natsu turned to face the cat, all clad in rubber gloves and goggles. He held two bubbling beakers aloft and laughed maniacally, not a bad rendition of Frankenstein himself.

"You look super cool!" Happy cheered.

Lucy palmed her face and groaned. The dragon slayer and his cat were already goofing off, as per usual. "Could you two be any more immature!? We're supposed to be looking for the creep who stole all this stuff, not playing with it!"

Gray shook his head beside her. "Natsu you idiot, stop messing around! Erza's gonna kill you if she sees-"

But Gray's warning was too late. The red haired woman's icy presence appeared behind them as she rounded a set of shelves, Wendy and Carla at her heels. Lucy felt the little hairs on her arms prickle as Erza spotted them.

"Natsu. Happy. If you two don't put those artifacts down this instant, I will personally drag the both of you back to Fairy Tail where you can wait for the rest of us to finish this mission," Erza said. Her calmness only made the words more threatening.

Lucy suppressed a laugh as Natsu and Happy instantly froze.

"Yes Ma'am," They said in unison, stripping themselves of the protective equipment and returning the beakers hastily. Erza waited with crossed arms and a pulsing temple vein until the two stood aside, fidgeting and thoroughly abashed.

"Now then, Let's get back on track, shall we? Don't forget why we're here. We have a very important job to do. We've been hired to bring a thief to justice!" She held her fist aloft righteously. Natsu and Happy saluted in return. "Aye, sir!" they chorused. Lucy and Wendy giggled at how ridiculous they looked.

The flyer they'd accepted earlier that day had described a wanted mystery suspect who'd been stealing magic tonics and chemicals from various shops around Magnolia. Whoever it was had left a trail spelling disaster. The list of ingredients, if combined properly, could be used to make a number of illegal substances, not to mention canon fuel and a few other explosives. Given the potential for calamity, Team Natsu had been tasked with the assignment of locating and arresting the culprit and so far, they'd managed to find the thief's hideout easy enough. Unfortunately though, the person in question was nowhere to be found.

The residence was empty.

"Hey flame brain, why don't you make yourself useful and use your nose to find this guy so we can be done with this," Gray was frowning in at a set of empty kennels, shackles and dark red splatters all over their insides. Lucy could practically see the shiver run down his spine. She couldn't blame him there.

"Oh don't worry, I'll find him," Natsu took a huge inhale through his nose but choked mid breath and spiraled into a fit of hacks. "Crap, the air's bad down here. It's way too overpowering. I can't pick up the dude's scent," Natsu said, eye's streaming.

Wendy cautiously tested her own nose. "He's right, I can't smell anything other than chemicals,"

"Don't worry. Whoever lives here can't be far away. Look, they've left an open fire," Erza approached a hooded vent, purple vials boiling in the heat of the flames below. They smelled like dirty formaldehyde and tainted ethanol. Erza wrinkled her nose and used the crook over her elbow to shield her mouth before turning away.

The laboratory was dimly lit with kerosene lamps. The cement floors beneath their feet were splotchy with green-gray stains and the walls around them were charred black with crumbling drywall. A sink in the corner was filled with sharp implements soaking in red-tinted water. Not far from that was a surgical table still splattered with lines of blood. Lucy's stomach swirled with unease. "This place is seriously giving me the creeps. The sooner we find this guy the better,"

"Hell yeah, cause as soon as we find him I get to kick some ass!" Natsu cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Just so long as you leave them intact enough for the authorities to identify," Erza said seriously.

Lucy rolled her eyes and approached Wendy who was standing aside a cage just as tall as she was. The blue hair dragon slayer had her hands drawn up to her chin, eyes all shimmery with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy placed a hand on the young wizards back and followed her gaze.

"It's just -these poor birds," The cage before them was littered with tiny corpses, about 10 finches lay rotting on the base of the habitat. Only a solitary yellow and black finch was left to perch on the cross bar, head cocking back and forth as it peered out at them. Its feathers were badly kept and missing in some spots. Wendy pursed her lips and reached forward brusquely, unlatching the rusty latch and wrenching open the door. The bird chirped and burst past her in a flurry of feathers as it flapped to the rafters.

"Absolutely despicable," Erza's stared after the poor little bird.

"Hey! Everyone quiet for a second!" They all froze in their spots and looked to Natsu, his voice echoing in the ensuing quiet. He had his head cocked to the side and eyes faraway like a dog on alert.

Lucy hovered her hand over the keys on her belt, pulse quickening as she waited.

"I hear it, too," Wendy said, "Whoever owns this place is coming back,"

"Everyone hide!" Erza abruptly took hold of Gray and Natsu by the scruffs of their collars and pulled them behind a solid bookshelf. She urged Carla and Happy to duck beneath a termite-eaten desk and directed Wendy and Lucy into another shelf-made crevice just across the way.

"Wait- are you feakin' kidding me? Why are we hiding from this guy?! I can take him!" Natsu tried to leap from the hiding spot but Erza crammed herself on top of him before he could make any headway. Gray groaned as he was shoved into the wall underneath both Erza and Natsu's weight.

"We have no idea who this person is, or what they are capable of! We should air with caution and take the element of surprise!" Erza whispered.

No sooner had the team hidden away did the entrance door creak open. A short-statured man shuffled into the dungeon-like laboratory, muttering distractedly to himself, arms laden with what looked to be more stolen supplies. He was hardly taller than Markarov and had salt-pepper hair that was wild round his ears and thinning on top. A set of thick glasses rested atop his nose and he wore a brown-gray lab coat that probably had been white at some point in time. The whiskery mustache on his upper lip gave him a weasel like appearance.

"Oh come on, that guy is old and tiny-" Gray jabbed Natsu in the abdomen, cutting off his hissing whisper just as Erza's boot found his foot with a well-aimed stomp. Natsu yelped quietly and fell silent, brooding.

They watched from the shadows as the little man sorted through the items he'd brought before squinting in at the heated beakers in the vent hood. He smiled with chipped teeth as he donned the set of gloves and goggles Natsu had been playing with not ten minutes earlier. "Finally ready. Yes, yes," He used a set of metal forceps to carry the boiling beaker over to his work station.

"What's he doing?" Lucy whispered to Wendy who shook her head. The criminal was pouring over the beaker like a chef making soup. A pinch of fluorescent green powder, a drop of liquid black as night, three feathers and a foot from one of the dead birds. His smile seemed to widen with each thing his dropped in.

"Soon," Erza mouthed to the two girls.

Lucy nodded and watched uneasily as the scientist clapped his hands together and purred at the final product he'd produced. Surprisingly the solution had gone so clear, it could have been water. He drew it into a syringe and held it to the light, flicking it to burst air bubbles from the needle. His hissing laugh made Lucy's skin crawl.

"On my signal," Erza whispered. They all shifted into ready stances, magic dancing at their fingertips.

When the red-haired mage finally nodded, all seven team members burst out of hiding.

The weasel man jumped away from the table in surprise, spewing a stream of curses as he looked wildly around at the wizards surrounding him.

"By the name of Fiore law and the Fairy Tail Guild, you are under arrest!" Erza pointed her unsheathed sword directly at his chest.

He gulped and went cross eye'd as he followed the tip of the weapon but he didn't yield like they'd expected. Quick as a flash, he reached into his coat pocket and produced a colorful green bead. He threw it to the floor by his feet and it exploded on impact, a thick plume suddenly engulfing his body.

"Crap! A smoke bomb!" Gray said.

"Don't let him get away!" Erza darted forward blindly into the cloud.

What happened next could only be described as pure chaos.

Natsu and Gray simultaneously dove to tackle the scientist as he emerged from the smoke but he was quicker than he looked. They grasped nothing but air as they barreled into the work station behind him instead. The table was upturned on impact, all the vials and ingredients on its surface shattering as they hit the floor. Almost instantaneously, a new cloud of smoke burst into existence as the liquids and powders mixed at random, vaporizing and proliferating until the whole room was filled with a rainbow colored pea-soup fog. There was shouting and cursing and a domino effect of toppling shelves as a bookcase was knocked in the calamity. The plume turned into a tornado as Wendy tried to disperse it with her sky dragon roar and a sea of pink fluff suddenly engulfed them as Lucy summoned Aires to sop up the chemicals. Erza's swords were ricocheting out of control, ice blasts were firing at random and flames were licking the air and causing new little explosions of their own. Carla was at wits end, Happy's fur had become an afro, and Lucy's shirt had been splashed with acid and was quickly being eaten away, leaving her near topless.

"Everyone STOP" Erza yelled, halting the action in its tracks. They all froze, shielding their mouths against the noxious gas and using the moment to refocus on the target.

"This way!" Natsu yelled, his sharp ears catching the pattern of their suspect's feet heading towards the back entrance. The fire dragon slayer sprinted after the sound, teammates not far behind, fighting to wade through Aries' thick wool in a slow-motion pursuit.

Natsu was the first to burst past the rickety splintered door and into the torch lit stone passageway beyond, finally free of the chemical cloud. He could _see_ again -but too late. In an unexpected turn, the short little bastard leaped onto Natsu's back, his stubby legs curling around Natsu's waist piggy-back style. His spindly fingers came to encircle Natsu's throat from behind.

"The hell?!" Natsu choked, thrashing and clawing the hands at his neck.

"I might not be able to get away but at least I've managed to find myself a test subject. You will be my next experiment!" The little man cackled and Natsu felt something sharp bite into his neck.

He yelped in surprise and flailed harder.

"Get off, you weird little rat person!" Natsu slammed his back and the little man latched round his throat into the stone wall. He let out a fitting squeak as he was crushed between the two surfaces. The arms laced in front of Natsu's Adam's apple untangled as the scientist went limp and slumped to the floor with a thud. An empty syringe rolled from his hand and skittered across the ground, glinting in the torchlight and only coming to a halt once it hit the far wall.

Natsu coughed a few times and rubbed the front of his neck where the man had choked him. His hand next slid to linger over where he'd felt the jab of pain. He frowned at the empty syringe on the floor. _I wonder what that was all about-_

His train of though was cut as the rest of the team pushed through the pink fluff and into the back hall, Erza first then Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla all toppling to the ground behind her, gasping and hacking.

The red-haired wizard sheathed her sword and sent it back to the ether world. "Good work Natsu! I guess I did overestimate him, though, admittedly, that could have gone a bit smoother,"

Natsu broke into a successful smile and let his hand fall from his throat to display a gleaming 'thumbs up'

"Went pretty smoothy to me! We got him!"

"If "going smoothly" means destroying the whole building, then yes. Real smooth Natsu," Lucy said, hiding her breasts with an arm since her shirt had indeed been disintegrated.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time! Gray's the one who knocked over that table with all the crap on it!"

"Don't pin this all on me! We both knocked it over, you idiot!"

Erza shook her head in a fond annoyance and bent to gather the limp man into a manageable position before tossing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's get out of here before this place explodes,"

"Uh-I second that!" Lucy said, hastily accepting the new top Virgo brought from the celestial realm. The plume of smoke behind them had turned an inky black and was roiling dangerously.

Thankfully, the stone passageway led back above ground and safely away from the unstable laboratory. Even the little finch chittered by their heads as they left and skirted into the sky as soon as they reached the surface.

The group split ways after depositing their catch to the authorities who thanked them profusely and gladly paid the offered reward in full, praising their timeliness. The police had also been nice enough to turn a relatively blind eye to the destruction following the small explosion that had engulfed the suspect's home. Thankfully no one had been hurt and the sheriff muttered something about 'knowing what they had signed up for,' before shoeing them all out the door.

"Not too bad of a job, being done before supper and all!" Lucy said, looking into her purse with a satisfied nod. It had become quite a bit heavier than earlier that morning. It wasn't a huge monetary sum, but it was enough for a few months of rent, groceries, and maybe even a couple fun nights out.

"Yeah, kinda boring though," Natsu was trailing just behind her, his arms casually raised with fingers laced behind his head. Happy was greedily clinging to Natsu's hip and rummaging through his pants pocket to count the coins and bills of their share.

"This is going to buy us so many fishies!"

Natsu ignored the cat who was quite literally drooling over the money as if it actually were fish, "I didn't even get to throw a punch!"

"Oh cheer up Natsu, there are more important things in life," Natsu huffed but nodded in agreement, finally reaching down to shoo Happy away from their spoils.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." As if on cue Natsu's stomach growled audibly, loud enough for Lucy to throw a knowing eyebrow towards the pink haired wizard. "More important things like food! Let's go grab something to eat! I'm starved!"

Happy nearly fainted with excitement at Natsu's proposal. Lucy smiled widely at the two and gave them a nod. "Sounds like a plan!" Lucy had to brace herself as Natsu darted forward and snagged her wrist, grinning ear to ear.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get going!"

"Aye!" Happy said sprouting wings and soaring after the two.

Natsu pulled her through the crowded evening streets like a salmon swimming upriver. Lucy could never say Natsu was lacking in enthusiasm. She matched his grin and let him drag her along, not one bit annoyed.

* * *

I already have most of the next few chapters written so I'm hoping to get them posted quickly. I know there are like, a million Fairy Tail fanfictions out there and I can't imagine this is a novel idea, but hopefully, I can make it unique!

Next few chapters will heat up a bit so hopefully, you stop by again to check it out!

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

"Natsu...Hey, Natsu!"

"Wha'?"

"You're zoning out big time!" Lucy raised a brow at the dragon slayer across from her. She'd been in the middle of telling a story but Natsu was clearly ignoring her, staring off into space with a face so blank, it rivaled her untouched twelve novel chapter. She scowled. _So rude!_

"Oh, sorry Luce. Guess I'm just a little tired from the job," Natsu said. He was gnawing on a carrot stick unenthusiastically, a surprisingly large amount of food still left on his plate untouched.

Lucy frowned at that. "That's unlike you. Plus, we barely even did anything today, you said it yourself! Why are you tired?"

"I dunno," He shrugged and tossed the half-eaten carrot away, looking kind of perplexed himself. Lucy leaned forward, studying the dragon slayer more closely. Maybe it was just her imagination but he looked more pale than usual, an off white, like cream in coffee. She watched him breath a deep sigh and tug at the scarf around his neck. He left his hand by his throat rubbing at the skin beneath his warmer.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" Lucy asked. Again, Natsu didn't seem to hear her. He continued to massage his throat, a far off look in his eyes.

Happy tapped Natsu's arm, midway through a bite of dumpling. "mph, Natsu,"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Natsu let his hand fall back to the table. He gave Lucy a sheepish grin as he found her gaze on him.

"Geez! You're a space cadet tonight!" Lucy motioned for their waiter to bring the checks and a couple boxes for both herself and Natsu.

"Maybe you should just go home and get some rest," She had been hoping Natsu and Happy would want to do something fun after eating, but Natsu really did look drained, and she could sympathize with that. It had just been so long since they'd had a night off.

"I know I could use a cat nap," Happy sighed contently and patted his extended belly.

"Yeah, might as well call it a night. If we go to bed early, maybe we can get a jump start on snagging a new job in the morning," Natsu yawned around his final words and again absently rubbed his neck over the fabric of his scarf. Lucy meant to ask about that but he stopped before she got the chance.

The three guild members paid their tabs and exited the restaurant together.

"Well, I'll catch you guys tomorrow at the guild then, sound good?" Lucy's heeled boot's clacking echoed down the cobblestone streets as they walked side by side. The sun was just barely setting over the line of the buildings, silhouetting them in an orange glow. The street lamps buzzed to life sometime along the way. The two men in the pole boat hollered and waved as they passed.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there," Natsu yawned again and slowed to a stop, having reached his turn off. "You want me to walk you the rest of the way home?"

Lucy blushed and shook her head, taken aback by the random gesture. "It's okay, it's not much further. I can walk myself home,"

Natsu shrugged. "Alright Luce, see ya tomorrow!"

"See you!" She waved at his retreating back for a few moments and wondered what strange feeling had just come over her. Natsu was a nice guy, so offering to walk her home shouldn't have surprised her so much. Was it the way he said it? She shook her head before turning towards her apartment, foreseeing a relaxing bath in her future.

* * *

"I can't believe we have leftovers!" Happy exclaimed, flying the small tub of noodles over to the ice box as soon as he entered the messy little cabin. "You normally pig out and finish everything before we can bring any of it home!"

Natsu groaned and glared at his furry friend. "You're one to talk Happy. I don't see you bringing leftovers home too often,"

"That's cause you always eat them!"

Natsu rolled his eyes but ultimately made no rebuttal. It was probably true, and he was feeling too drained to hold a heated conversation at the moment. He followed Happy into the kitchen and planted his elbows onto the island counter, leaning over it heavily.

"It's kind of strange though," Happy said, frowning.

"What is?"

"You never lose your appetite. It's weirding me out, and I know Lucy felt the same way," Natsu grunted, unable to produce an explanation. His mind lingered back to his encounter with the little scientist. Something weird had happened just before he'd creamed the guy, but he couldn't remember what it was. He wracked his brain but even his mind was feeling sluggish.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked bluntly, "You look all sweaty and pale,"

It was true, Natsu could feel a cold sweat beading at his hairline and his palms had gone clammy in the span of a few second. He rubbed at his face as a wave of nausea punched him in the gut.

"Yeah, I feel kinda sick all of a sudden," Natsu straightened up but the small movement made his head spin. Surprised, he blinked rapidly at the black fuzz on the edge of his vision but the dizziness was persistent. He suddenly couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. He groped clumsily for the counter but his knees buckled before he could find it.

"Natsu!?"

He vaguely registered Happy rushing forward as he clattered to the ground on hands and knees. The dizziness slowly faded but the nausea only seemed to be getting worse. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't swallow down the acid rising in his throat. The dragon slayer doubled forward further, arms encircling his abdomen.

"Bucket," Natsu gasped, hoping Happy would get the point. He was definitely going to puke.

"Ah-on it!" The exceed sprouted wings and hurriedly found a deep pan to use as a sick bin just as Natsu lost the battle with his stomach. Happy held Natsu's scarf back and rubbed small circles on his back as he vomited, heaving back up near all of his supper.

"Maybe you have food poisoning?" Happy asked when Natsu's retching finally stopped.

"nnghh, maybe," Natsu wiped his mouth and grabbed at his abdomen. He didn't remember eating anything weird, and Happy didn't look sick at all and they'd had practically the same meal. Something wasn't right. There was a nagging piece of information clawing at the back of his mind that he had forgotten...something from the mission.

"Gah-!" Natsu huffed out a moan as a new piercing pain stabbed between his shoulder blades. His arms wound to cradle his hurting body.

"I've never seen you this sick before, not even when we ride the train," Happy said, a waiver in his voice.

"I don't know what came over me," Natsu felt a pang of regret at the sight of Happy's panicked expression but he had no energy to falsely console the exceed. Natsu clenched his eyes shut as his stomach jolted threateningly. With shaking hands, he unwound the scarf from his neck and set it aside, afraid to dirty it.

"Hey -what's that on your neck? You've got a giant bruise!" Happy said, his furry forehead wrinkling.

"Huh, you mean here?" Natsu brought his hand to brush the side of his neck where Happy was pointing but sharply pulled away with a surprised hiss. The spot was extremely tender.

That's what he had forgotten.

 _Damn, shitty memory!_

"Happy, I just remembered, I think that crazy scientist guy injected me with something!" Natsu said.

"What!? He injected you with something!?"

"I'm pretty sure. He jumped on me in the hallway before you guys got there and was like: _You will be my next experiment_ or something weird like that -and then he jabbed me in the neck!"

Happy stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head in frustration. The little cat looked like the wanted to strangle the dragon slayer. "Natsu, how could you forget that!?"

"I-I don't know! I got distracted!"

"This is bad Natsu! Really bad! Who knows what he put in you!"

"Do you think me getting sick has something to do with that?" Natsu asked, more carefully reaching up to probe the sensitive spot.

"I'd bet my last fish on it, you dummy," Happy paced back and forth wringing his paws together.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we thi-argh!" Natsu saw black and white orbs firework across his vision as the stabbing pain in his back flared like nothing he'd ever felt before. If he'd been standing, he would have fallen all over again, whole body trembling in agony. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Natsu!" Happy dug his little claws into Natsu's forearm, tears in the corners of his eyes. "What if it was poison!?"

The feline's words echoed in Natsu's head as the realization dawned on him. What if it _was_ poison? It sure as hell felt like it, the way his body was reacting.

 _Shit._

"Happy, go get Gramps for me, will you?"

"Gramps? Then this really is serious," Happy's ears swiveled back to press flat against his head as he stared up at Natsu with bright white eyes. "You're scared"

"I-I'm not -but I don't know, maybe it is serious. Either way, Gramps'll know what to do,"

"Are you sure I should leave you alone?"

"I'll be okay," Natsu breathed, pursing his lips against the pain.

"You better be! I promise I'll be fast," Wings materialized at Happy's back and he took to the air, flying out the door in a gust of wind. The little cat was gone in the blink of an eye.

Without Happy there as witness, Natsu lowered himself until he was a little ball on the floor, muscles all bound up and taught against the pain. His stomach was better but his back was in wild agony. It was unrelenting no matter how many minutes passed as he waited. He tried to focus on anything but the hurt: his breathing, the wood floor beneath him, the ticking clock on the wall.

It didn't help.

He clenched his fists and moaned as the pain mounted even more and a sob escaped him, a chocked breathy thing. _Come on Happy, hurry the hell up,_ Natsu thought as he writhed back and forth. He'd been lying to Happy when he said he wasn't scared.

Something about this felt bad. Really bad.

It felt like a thousand swords were piercing him. It felt like his bones were being cracked apart. It felt like his insides were being put through a blender. It felt like his back were trying to split in two.

 _Wait, is that the smell of blood?_ Natsu struggled onto his hands and knees as his nose was suddenly filled with the metallic scent. From the corner of his eye he saw the red. It was dribbling down his side and pattering onto the kitchen floor.

 _The hell is happening to me?!_

He stared at the growing puddle in shock and then, without warning, his left shoulder exploded. It burst like a damn landmine. Natsu cried out in surprise more than anything as his body was jolted by the force. Blood splattered the walls and dishes were sent clattering to the floor. He was forced to cover his face and screw his eyes shut tight as china and glass shattered around him.

When the chaos finally calmed, Natsu uncovered his eyes.

"Holy shit," He panted, the pain temporarily eclipsed by pure fascination. Igneel's wing had suddenly appeared to his left. It was too miniature to actually be Igneel's, he realized, but there was no mistaking its appearance. Red scales, veined musculature. It was foreign but so familiar.

And it was attached to his body.

The wing twitched at his command. "No freaking way," With all his strength, he staggered to his feet, hauling himself up and grinding his teeth against the pain. The progress sent more dishes clattering to the ground as the wing trailed at his side, seeming to occupy the entire kitchen.

Without much thought other than to escape the cramped house, Natsu stumbled out the front door and out onto the lawn just as his right shoulder cleaved open like his left. Blood spattered the grass as the second wing burst from Natsu's back in the time it takes to blink.

The Dragon slayer screamed in agony, sprawling to the ground as the backlash of it made his legs give way. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground face first. He whined and coughed and for a few seconds could do nothing but lay there like the wounded animal that he was, his new wings all splayed out and limp behind him.

 _It has to be over. That's got to be it,_ Natsu thought as he felt the sharp agony receding, leaving a dull achey burn where the wings had erupted.

He hacked out a mix between a sob and laugh, half hysterical from the ordeal.

 _That bastard couldn't kill me with his lousy poison-experiment,_ Natsu thought, moving to pick himself off the ground.

Funny thing though, his body didn't listen.

 _Wait, I can't move._

He became all to aware of the growing blood puddle dampening the grass beneath him. It saturated his vest and was staining his pants crimson. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he lay beneath the autumn moon, limbs limp like cooked noodles.

 _Happy, where are you,_ He thought as his mouth suddenly filled with blood, welling up from god knows where. He spat it out onto the grass and coughed, each breath coming harder than the last.

* * *

The crisp night air tore at Happy's fur and whiskers as he barreled back towards the little cabin, Makarov in his grip.

He'd reached the guild in record time and had careened through Makarov's open window, a mat of blue fur and tears, so frantic and scattered he could hardly convey what had him so shaken. Thankfully, Makarov hadn't required much explanation. He had heard the words "sick" and "injected with something" before ordering Happy to take him to Natsu immediately. Now they were fast approaching the modest lamplight that spilled through his and Natsu's cottage windows.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed as they grew close enough to spot Natsu crumpled up on the lawn. He set Makarov down a bit roughly before throwing himself aside his friend. He gasped when he spotted the massive changes that had occurred in the short he'd been gone.

There were wounds and a lot of blood but most of all there were wings. Dragon wings. Happy stared at them in shock for but a moments time before turning back to Natsu's face.

"Natsu! Wake up! Wake up!" The dragon slayer was still as stone and pale as parchment. He was hardly breathing.

"What has that bastard done to my child?" The guild master crouched beside Happy, reaching forward to place a hand on Natsu's forehead.

"What do we do, Master? He's bleeding really bad," Happy sniveled.

Makarov bowed his head seriously and stepped back, magic swirling round his body. Happy watched in awe as Makarov quadrupled his size until his height challenged the swaying tips of the tallest pines.

"I'm taking him to Porlyusica," His voice boomed, stirring birds from their nests and squirrels from their burrows. The exceed nodded and flew up to settle on Makarov's shoulder, a withered feathery mess.

The Fairy Tail master delicately eased Natsu's body into his palm. The small figure felt like dead weight in his hand.

Happy mewled in distress as Natsu showed no signs of waking.

"Hang on tight, Happy,"

Makarov held his precious cargo close to his chest to shield it from the whipping branches and trees he shoved aside as he barreled through the forest. Each massive step brought him closer to the master healer, and hopefully closer to saving his child.

Natsu's life force was like a dying ember in his grasp.

* * *

I love writing hurt Natsu for some reason, not sure why? ? ? but, anyhow, I embrace it so there's more where that came from!

Always love reviews and feedback! Drop a comment, ask a question, tell me what you think -any and all of your words are much appreciated!

Alright, friends, that's all for now! See you next time :)

**As always: apologies for any errors in grammar and spelling. Sincerely, A Human trying their best.


	3. Chapter 3

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Porlyusica's cabin looked like a twinkling doll house from Makarov's vantage as it came into view through the tree canopy. He galloped the last few steps, eating the final distance in less than ten giant strides. There was blood dripping through his fingers and staining his shirt when he came to a halt. He uncurled his fingers and frowned down at Natsu and the dark velvet liquid that pooled in the creases of his palm.

 _There's so much blood. The boy can't afford to lose anymore_ Makarov thought as he shrank his body down gradually, enough to control the way he set Natsu onto the ground. They were just a few yards from Porlyusica's front door.

Happy dislodged himself from Makarov's shoulder and hurtled himself against the healer's house, striking the door and sliding down onto the shoe mat in a heap. He banged his tiny fisted paws against the wood, tears streaming down his face.

"Miss Porlyusica, open up! We need your help!" Happy wailed. After only a few moments the door was wrenched inward to reveal the disgruntled healer. Happy tumbled forward, bowling into the old woman's shins.

"What in gods name is going on out here?" Porlyusica was brandishing a broom and scowling but once she recognized the cat at her feet, her defenses dissolved. Surprised, she took her eyes away from the feline and squinted into the shadows beyond the triangle of light that flooded from her doorway. She was just able to make out two more figures in the dark.

"Makarov, is that you?"

His hairless cap reflected the moonlight. "Indeed it is. I apologize for the late night intrusion but I am in dire need of assistance," Makarov's voice was gruff and he appeared to cling to the sprawled figure aside him in a desperate sort of way. She couldn't make out who the second presence was in the dim lighting so she threw her door open wider, enough for the light to engulf the newcomers. She took a sharp intake of breath as she saw a shock of pink hair and red. Lots and lots of red.

"The fire dragon slayer? He's injured," Her medical instincts kicked in, pulling her towards the downed guild member.

 _Natsu-that is his name,_ she thought, remembering the spitfire mage she had met in previous encounters. Porlyusica knelt beside them and quickly worked her fingers over Natsu's head and neck, feeling for any obvious fractures or lacerations. His face and hair were simply soaked in blood.

"It's more complicated than it looks," Makarov caught her with a dark gaze. Rarely did she see the man look so grave. Usually, that was her job.

"What are his injuries?" She snapped, her fingers coming to press deeply against the groove of Natsu's throat. A thready rapid pulse rose to meet the pads of her fingers. His skin was clammy and cool to the touch. Not good.

"Porlyursica," Makarov said, flicking his eyes behind the unconscious teenager, directing her attention to the dark looming shapes that extended into the night beyond the light of her home. She leaned forward and probed her hands over Natsu's back until she met the base of two wildly unnatural scaly growths. She pulled away and let her eyes adjust to the dark, finally seeing the whole picture, including the massive scaled wings that clung to Natsu like leeches.

A subtle flash of emotions crossed her face -confusion, fear, concern- until she settled with a blank slate of stoicism.

"Can you help him?" The little blue cat whimpered. He had circled back to join the two adults and now tugged on her sleeve. His eyes were swimming.

"I will certainly try. I won't even try to guess as to how something like this occurred, but you may fill me in on the details later. Makarov, help me get him inside,"

They couldn't fit Natsu and his wings properly onto Porlyusica's usual healing cot so they pieced together a mattress and bedding on floor of the main room instead. They settled him down with his back to ceiling, wounds fully visible in the overhead light. Porlyusica frowned at the shredded flesh. It was going to be a nightmare to tend. She hadn't missed the blood on Natsu's chin and teeth either. He was bleeding on the inside as well.

"Hold pressure, here, and here," Porlyusica pointed to the lacerations that were still leaking and offered a towel to both Makarov and Happy before disappearing into her pantry to gather supplies. She muttered a growing list of necessities under her breath as she waded through her medical stock.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the whistling of her kettle from the stove. She'd been in the midst of preparing tea before her visitors arrived. _So much for that._ She thought, striding into the kitchen and shoving aside the crushed herb bags. She used the boiling water instead to cleanse her suturing equipment. She let the stainless steel sharps sit while pacing back round to Natsu, her arms full with bandages and IV equipment.

Porlyusica knelt down and laid out her supplies, noting with concern Natsu's complete unresponsiveness as she bent to assess him. He showed not even a flick of awareness as she thumbed open his eyes and pried open his mouth. His pupils were little black pinpoints when she checked them and his gums were white as bone. His lungs crackled and wheezed when she listened to his chest and his heart was thrumming as fast as hummingbird wings.

Porlyusica set her stethoscope aside and frowned. Her patient was not in a good way at all.

She set to work immediately, inserting her widest gauge needle into Natsu's arm and hooking the access up to one of the many liquid pods she'd brought over. "This is a natural restorative solution that will help replace the blood he's lost," She told Makarov and Happy. "It's also got magical properties that will begin to heal the internal wounds I won't be able to mend by hand. We've got to get it into him as quickly as possible so I'm going to start a second line. He's already gone into shock from all the bleeding,"

Makarov and Happy nodded. They both looked shell shocked.

"And after that you'll close the wounds?" Makarov asked. She nodded, briskly pricking Natsu's other arm and setting a second pod flowing before standing to gather her suture needle and thread.

"That is my next focus," Porlyusica was back at Natsu's side before even Happy could complain. She used a set of sheering scissors to cut and peel the tattered fabric of Natsu's vest away, making clear the massacre that had become of his back.

On closer inspection it became obvious that the scaled wings had impaled the dragon slayer from the inside out. They had mercilessly shredded through muscle and skin, even bone it would seem. She plucked cracked pieces of rib and scapula from the mess as she cleaned the eviscerated tissue. She even found spongy bits of lung amongst the wounds. She shuddered. That explained the internal bleeding and terrible sounds she'd heard in his chest.

Porlyusica sutured as quickly as she ever had, closing as much of the wounds as was possible, and the skin that was too shredded to approximate, she applied a topical anticoagulant to halt the ooze of blood in its tracks.

It took nearly three grueling hours before the wounds were finally covered away in stark white gauze. Porlyusica's hair was coming out of its clip and a few extra strands were falling into her eyes and sticking to the back of her neck. She wiped the sweat rom her brow and leaned back onto her heels.

"That is all I can do for him at the present. We need to give his body a chance to process and regenerate now that the solution has had some time to set in," Porlyusica cursed her aged knees which popped and cracked as she rose from the floor.

"He still looks awful," Makarov said, though he meant no offense to the healer. Natsu's breathing had eased up only a marginal amount and his skin was still ashen. Even the wings at his back looked sickly. The ends of them had gone pale-pink, so colorless and thin they were nearly transparent. It made the veins in them stand out, a network of little black roots and snakes. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

The medicine woman regarded the way Makarov looked to her for reassurance and how Happy stared at her intently, his eyes all shiny with hope.

She knew they wouldn't like what she had to say. She breathed a long drawn out sigh.

"You must understand that I've never seen anything like this before, Makarov," She gestured to the massive wings filling her small cottage. "I will not give you false hope. Even though I've stopped the bleeding and pumped him full of medicine, he could easily take a turn for the worst. I have no idea what to expect going forward,"

Happy curled near the dragon slayer's face and mewled forlornly at her words, rubbing his furry head and cheek against Natsu's forehead.

"I will stay with him tonight," Makarov said, keeping his eyes trained on his young pupil's gray-tinged skin.

"Aye," Happy agreed, pawing his way into the crevice between Natsu's neck and shoulder.

Porlyusica didn't love the idea, but she wasn't so cruel as to kick them out either. "Very well. We will keep a close eye on him going forward. Now, tell me what precipitated this grotesque disfiguration,"

Makarov and Happy exchanged withered looks and filled her in to their ability, though there were so many questions left unanswered.

* * *

Lucy closed the pages of her diary brusquely. The familiar crinkle of parchment echoed through her empty apartment. She set her ballpoint pen aside and stretched her arms high overhead with a sigh. It had been a long time since she'd had a quiet night to herself. Between the constant missions that kept her away, late nights at the guild, and Natsu barging into her apartment more often than not, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been left alone.

She stood from her desk and padded towards her bed where she flopped onto her stomach and grabbed a nearby Sorcerer Weekly. It was only from the week prior but a quick scan through revealed that she'd already exhausted its content. She tossed it aside and rolled onto her back, staring at her popcorn ceiling with a dull expression and another sigh.

A rattle shook the window pane above her bed, capturing her attention. She glanced towards the noise expectantly, but the window remained closed. No pink haired wizard or blue cat tumbled through.

"Hmm, just the wind," She huffed.

She hated to admit it, but she was bored. She used to be content being alone, but now a days she was accustomed to adventure and companionship. Sitting in her apartment doing nothing felt pretty mundane comparatively. She had already bathed, painted her nails, cleaned her apartment and written to her mother. She could go to bed, she supposed, but she just wasn't tired yet.

She found herself looking at the window longingly and scowled when she realized she was actually hoping for her friends to break and enter.

"Ugh! I can entertain myself just fine!" She said aloud stubbornly, standing from her bed and snatching up her celestial keys from the coffee table. "Open gait of the little dog!"

Plue appeared in a puff of smoke, shaking and wiggling in a combination of nerves and excitement. "Hey, little guy! You have time to hang out for a bit?" Lucy bent forward and gathered the spirit in her arms, where he crooned and nuzzled into her chest. Lucy smiled and brought the little dog back to her bed, patting his round head all the while.

"I can't believe I'm actually bored. I never thought the day would come where I would be hoping for Natsu and his stinking cat to bust into my apartment," Lucy played with Plue's paws and ruffled his fur. He was cute, but he wasn't very talkative. Not anything like Natsu's ongoing monologue she was accustomed to. Sometimes she couldn't get the guy to shut up.

 _He wasn't like that earlier tonight, though_ The thought popped into her head and made her frown.

"Natsu was acting really off earlier, come to think of it. I was actually in the mood to stay out and have some fun, but he seemed super tired...he didn't even finish his meal! I wonder what his deal was. Hmm I hope he's not getting sick," Plue made a sound of acknowledgment and shuffled forward to hug her legs in an apparent attempt to comfort her, "Aw it's okay little guy! I'm sure he's fine!"

She pulled the spirit back into a hug and let him crawl over her shoulder and partially onto her head. She laughed at this and tried to keep herself distracted by the spirit, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Natsu's strange behavior. It nagged at her.

 _What if he really is getting sick?_ Lucy thought back to Natsu's peaky appearance.

"Maybe I should go check on him," Lucy pulled Plue back to gauge his reaction to her statement. Plue chirped a positive sound and smiled, but Lucy still felt hesitant. She had never been the one to visit Natsu late at night before. Frankly, she never had to. Natsu was always turning up, even when he wasn't wanted. _Would it be weird for me to do it to him?_

"Nah it's not weird. Friendship is a two-way street after all!" Lucy finished her inner dialog aloud which elicited another positive bark from Plue. This solidified her resolve, though she would have put money on Plue's response being encouraging regardless of the task.

She hastily dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Alright, Plue! Thanks for your input, I'll see you later!" Plue bowed and waved before his gate closed with a pop. Lucy flicked off all the lights and tossed a light coat over her shoulders as an afterthought. She set out into the chilly autumn night, the breeze ruffling her golden locks as she marched towards Natsu and Happy's cottage.

* * *

Alright friends, next chapter starts the NaLu! Woo

If you'd like, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!

*I'm perpetually apologetic for any grammar/spelling issues I have missed. Sincerely, A human trying their best.


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

Lucy felt more and more sure of her decision as she approached Natsu's cottage. She had the whole trek to mull over her reasoning and had decided that Natsu not finishing a meal was a definite red flag. For what though, she wasn't sure.

C _ome to think of it, I've never seen Natsu sick before, if that's what his issue is. Injured, sure, but that's totally different. Can Natsu even get sick?_

Lucy blanched and shook her head as she remembered every boat, train, or carriage ride she'd ever taken with the fire mage. _Well I guess he can get sick, but that doesn't really count either..._

Her mind continued to ramble with each proceeding step. _But what if Natsu really isn't sick and I'm dropping by for nothing? He's going to think I'm so weird for worrying and God knows Happy won't let me off the hook easy for it, that's for sure. This could get really awkward really fast_. She stopped in her tracks, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Tch-why am I getting nervous to see Natsu of all people!?" Lucy said aloud to the sky as she realized what had her stomach so knotted up with butterflies. "What is wrong with me?!"

She stubbornly forced her feet to start moving again and tamped down the annoying fluttering in her gut until she finally reached the little wooden sign marking her friends' property. The cottage was bright on the inside, glowing soft yellow in the night.

 _That's odd,_ Lucy thought as she caught site of the wide-open front door. She picked up her stride with new curiosity. _Why would Natsu just leave his door open like that_? She skipped onto the doormat and knocked her fist against the frame a few times.

"Hello?" Lucy called. "Natsu? Hap-" Lucy's words died on her lips as she peered inside. The kitchen was a disaster. The cabinets had been smashed in and several shelves had been knocked from their mounts. Shattered dishes and glasses littered the floor from the spill and there was blood everywhere.

 _Everywhere!_ The walls, the ceiling, the floor -all speckled red.

The ruble crunched under her shoe as she stepped inside, mouth hanging open in shock.

"N-Natsu?! Happy!?" She yelled fervently. When no response came, she rushed forward, frantically checking every room for her friends, but the cottage was empty.

 _What the HELL happened here?!_ Lucy stumbled back outside and looked around wildly. _Was he attacked?_ Her eyes landed on a sizable dark patch on the lawn.

 _More blood._ It was still shimmering and wet, a black puddle in the darkness. There were even more splashes of it leading off towards the forest.

She swallowed hard, a cold sweat coming over her. She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions, but her reeling mind could only imagine it belonged to the dragon slayer.

Trying to keep a level head, Lucy pulled a celestial key from her pocket. Her hand's wouldn't stop shaking.

"Open, gait of the lion: Leo!"

Loke appeared through his gait not a moment later, stepping out into the night and coming to land in front of her. His glasses reflected the moonlight as he pushed them up his nose with his index finger. "Lucy?" He asked, brow furrowing as he looked her up and down, "What's the matter? You're pale as a ghost,"

"I-It's Natsu and Happy. I think they're in trouble," She said. Even her voice was shaking.

"In trouble?" Loke looked about quickly, as if expecting an enemy to burst from the shadows, but the clearing was as quiet and empty as Natsu and Happy's cottage. "What do you mean in trouble?"

"This way," She grasped Loke's hand and pulled him towards the house, letting him look in at the same sight she'd been met. "I was just coming by to check in on Natsu and Happy but I found this," She waved vaguely at the building's anterior. Blood, chipped pain, shattered glass.

"What the hell!? It looks like a bomb went off,"

Lucy nodded as she took it in once over, mentally pawing through the destruction. A jolt of adrenalin struck through her as she spotted a flash of white fabric half buried beneath a plate. She strode to it briskly and squatted down to unbury the material.

"Natsu..." She gathered the dragon scale scarf from the floor gingerly, like it were some kind of relic. "He would never go anywhere without this,"

Loke looked equally startled to see the scarf without it's dragon slayer attached. He stared down at the warmer, his face becoming a hard mask. "I think you're right Lucy. Whatever happened here, it wasn't good,"

She wouldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't afraid. With the fabric clutched tightly to her chest, she stood and turned to face Loke fully. "We need to find them,"

He nodded in earnest. "I agree. We should go back to the guild and get a search party together-"

"There's no time for that!"

Loke looked startled by the vigor in her voice.

"Natsu and Happy are in trouble _now_! If we waste time getting the others we might be too late!" Her voice was stoney. It brooked no room for argument but Loke tried none the less.

"Listen to me Lucy. If Natsu was attacked and overpowered, whoever, or whatever, took him had to be strong. And dangerous. You know Natsu. He wouldn't go down easy,"

"It doesn't matter," Lucy said, exasperated. Instead of waiting to hear Loke's next reason for getting back up, she took his wrist and dragged him out the door, past the stained grass, and towards the woods. She was unwilling to waste anymore time.

"Hang on a second! Take a minute to think things through!" Loke tried to wriggle free but she shot a threatening glare over her shoulder.

"Are you going to help me or should I close your gate and call someone else?"

Looking torn, Loke muttered something about how she was 'being dumb' and 'rushing into battle without a sword,' but made no further attempts to counter her. When she was sure he would stay by her side she released his arm so she could study what little evidence they did have.

"The trail goes this way but then stops here," Lucy traced her path to the end of the bloody marks, Loke tailing her. "Can I get a little light?"

Loke huffed and was hesitant to uncross his arms but did eventually ignited his hand with an orb of blue power. He held it aloft to illuminate the clearing. It glanced off the trees and shrubs and cast eerie shadows that stretched and ebbed each time the trees were tossed by the wind.

"Lucy look," Loke held the orb higher until its light tumbled into the forest, illuminating a distinctive patch of undergrowth that had been flattened.

She clutched Natsu's scarf closer to her chest and approached the very edge of the forest.

"They're foot prints,"

 _Giant foot prints._ Lucy could see more crushed areas of shrubbery laid out in the distance. "Come on, we can follow them. This has to be what took Natsu,"

"Lucy, wait. Are you sure about doing this? It's dangerous," Loke had her jacket sleeve caught between his fingers, keeping her from plunging into the brush. She looked down at the print she was about to step into. It was twice her size. And that was just the foot.

 _Be fearless, Lucy. Like Natsu._

"I'm sure. Now come on," She twisted her arm out of his grasp and plunged into the wood.

* * *

It wasn't easy to navigate the forest, even with Loke's magical light source. Thorns and pointy branches snagged her clothes and ripped at her boot laces as she stumbled through the darkness. The pair used the flattened clearings for reprieve from the thick undergrowth like lily pads in a pond.

"What do you think could have made these tracks," Lucy finally asked Loke after some time, unable to keep to herself any longer. They'd been awkwardly silent since entering the wood.

"I honestly have no clue," Loke said after a moment. "But I'm going to guess it wasn't something docile. Have you noticed the way the trees are downed all around us? What ever made these tracks was crashing through here,"

Lucy hummed in agreement but the warning in his words didn't stop her. She pushed through some more branches and kicked her way through a shrub as gracefully as she could until reaching the next flattened patch. "We've got to be getting close now. We've been following this trail for hours,"

"Maybe, but you've got to remember that a few steps for this thing is a quarter mile for us and besides that, there's no way of knowing how far they've gone,"

Lucy frowned. Everything out of Loke's mouth was pessimistic, but she couldn't fault his rationality. Her gut formed into a firm knot at the truth to his words but she wouldn't let that stop her. She just pressed forward harder than before, suppressing a shiver and wrapping Natsu's scarf tighter around her neck. She'd put it there to keep it safe but it smelled like him and each time she took a breath her heart ached with worry.

"Wait, I know where we are," Lucy said, coming to a stop so suddenly Loke nearly barreled into her from behind.

"Look, we've found one of the trails in the Magnolia network, and there!" She stumbled out of the thick brush and onto the path, Loke in her wake. "There's a trail marker," They followed the prints at a jog until the trail opened to a grove of pines, a modest cabin nestled amongst their trunks.

"It's Porlyusica's house," Lucy had only been there a few times, but there was no mistaking the cottage.

"Fairy Tail's healer? What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Lucy said, reaching up to tug Natsu's scarf down from her chin. Loke made a move to advance in front of her, but she held out an arm to halt his progress. "Loke I'm going ahead by myself,"

"You're not serious?! No -it's too dangerous,"

"I'll be fine, Loke. I'm going to find out what's going on, and that apparently involves seeing Porlyusica, which means the less people the better,"

"That's ridiculous Lucy. What if you're attacked!?"

"I'll summon you back, I promise,"

"No way, I'm not going anywhere,"

Lucy held up his gate key. Loke made to grab for it but she dodged.

"Close: gate of the lion!"

Loke's angry protest was cut short as her magic temporarily sealed him away from Earth Land and banished him to the celestial realm.

 _Sorry Loke_ She thought, stowing his key away. If he really wanted to, he could poof back to her side at his own will. She just hoped he would trust her enough to let her investigate on her own.

She carefully approached the healer's front door, keeping a healthy awareness of her environment. The forest remained peaceful but she spotted more blood streaking the ground in front of Porlyusica's cabin. She swallowed hard, ears burning and heart pounding as she stepped onto the doormat.

Finding the courage to actually knock was harder than Lucy cared to admit. Her fist quivered in the ready, hovering in trepidation above the aged wood.

 _Fearless Lucy. Fearless,_ She chanted to herself, finally striking the door in a series of loud knocks. Lucy perked as she listened to the occupants shuffle and react to the noise. To her relief (and growing anxiety) she could indeed hear Porlyusica's voice coming from within. Lucy tilted her ear towards the sound and could make out the muffled words which grew more discernible as the healer approached the door.

' _-who could that be at this God forsaken hour? W_ _here did I put my broom,'_

Porlyusica pulled her door opened so swiftly, Lucy jumped back in surprise. Porlyusica's intimidating frame filled the entire entrance. She had found the broom.

"Another visitor in the middle of the night? Don't you know it's three in the morning!?" The healer barked.

Lucy straightened and tried to rod her back upright with confidence but the healer glowered down at her with a weight like bricks. "Miss Porlyusica" Lucy paused, not sure where to begin, but the healer interrupted her anyway.

"Hm, I've met you before. You're one of Makarov's guild members. What do you want?" She lowered the bristle end of the broom away from Lucy's face.

"I-I'm searching for my friend. I'm afraid something bad's happened to him and I've been following a trail that ended, well...here," Lucy blurted, fidgeting as the healers eyes bore into her, at first with scrutiny, and then with what looked like pity.

"-Is that Lucy?" A second voice said from inside. Lucy's heart jumped into her throat as she recognized the familiar camber. She tried to peer past Porlyusica. "Happy!?" Sure enough, the little blue cat appeared by Porlyusica's feet. Lucy would have scooped him into a hug had it not been for his disheveled appearance. His eyes were swollen and wet and his fur was all disheveled.

"Happy! What happened, I went to check on you and Natsu and- and there was blood on the ground, and broken glass-" Lucy stopped herself as she noticed the cat's eyes beginning to well.

His reaction filled Lucy with dread."Happy, where's Natsu?"

Before the blue cat could respond, Porlyusica let out a heavy sigh and backed into her home, clearing the doorway and gesturing for Lucy to enter. "Come inside, child. There's no sense standing out in the cold,"

Porlyusica's gentle actions only made Lucy more nervous. "Is Natsu here? Is he okay?!" Lucy made to barge deeper into the home, all social graces far from her brain, but Makarov stepped into her path.

"Lucy, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He said, his voice rough and haggard.

"Master?" It was his foot prints she'd been following. The realization dawned on her, though it didn't come close to answering even half of her questions. "I'm looking for Natsu! Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"We'll try to explain, just calm down first," Makarov said.

"I can't calm down when I found my best friend's house ripped apart and covered in blood! Natsu's here isn't he!?"

"Yes, Lucy. He's here. But I've got to warn you. His condition is...shocking,"

"He's hurt then?" She said, he heart falling. She knew the blood on the ground had been his. Lucy turned to Happy for answers but the little cat wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Just follow us, child," Porlyusica finally said, nodding to Makarov and leading her into the main room.

It became clear why they'd tried to warn her. Even so, she was completely unprepared for the sight that met her.

Natsu was splayed out on a blood stained mattress on the floor, pale and unmoving. His arms were threaded with plastic tubes and his torso was banded thick with gauze but the most shocking detail were the wings.

 _Wings._

 _Dragon wings._

Lucy's mouth went dry as she studied the scaled appendages protruding from Natsu's back. They dwarfed his form, all sharp and scaled. They looked like nothing human she'd ever seen. It was like a lizard had curled up to sleep behind him.

"Lucy," Happy prodded her leg to grab her attention. "The scientist we captured yesterday injected Natsu with poison that made him grow wings. Now he won't wake up,"

"Won't wake up?" She repeated quietly. At that, Lucy willed her legs forward and carefully eased down to the floor beside Natsu. He was curled on his side, face slack and ghostly. Up close, she could tell his breathing was all wrong and when Lucy took his hand into her own, she found it cold as ice. With some hesitation, she ran her other hand over one of the scaled wings that lay lifelessly beside the dragon slayer. It was even colder, and snake like. Far too reptilian for her to believe it was actually part of Natsu.

Happy came up beside her and tucked himself under her arm.

"Why won't he wake up?" Lucy asked. She didn't realize the room had been so silent until her words resonated against the walls and cracked the emptiness.

Porlyusica shook her head gravely. "His body is failing,"

"Why?" Lucy asked, feeling like a child. The old healer pursed her lips and looked over Natsu, brow knitting.

"Those wings on his back didn't get there gently. He nearly bled out from the trauma but that's not even the whole of his troubles. No, If it were, he'd be improving now that I've mended the damage but that hasn't been the case. I believe he's failing because of this transformation. His body is unable to answer the demand of those new extremities. There's too much stress on his heart to maintain circulation to both himself and those wings. He's got too little blood and not enough power. I'd cut them off, but I'm positive that would end him as well,"

Happy trembled with quiet sobs against Lucy's thigh as Porlyusica spoke.

"As of now, Natsu has fallen into a coma but I don't think it's likely he'll last much longer,"

 _A coma?_ _Won't last much longer?_ Lucy couldn't wrap her head around the concept. "Wh..what are you saying?"

It was Makaraov who answered. He approached her side and placed a calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Porlyusica thinks he's..dying," The old man didn't stutter, but he couldn't say the phrase without accounting for the gravity it held. His voice was husky with emotion.

Lucy looked at the guild master like he'd grown three heads. _Natsu, dying?_

 _No, that's impossible._

 _Impossible._

Lucy glanced back to the old healer, ready to dismiss Makarov's words, but Porlyusica only confirmed what he had said with a grim nod and the same look of pity she'd given Lucy earlier. "He's declined progressively despite all the interventions I've tried. If he continues in the same trend, it's unlikely he'll last to sunrise. I'm sorry,"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love for you to let me know what you think with a review! :D

**My usual disclaimer applies: I regret any errors in grammar/spelling I may have missed!

Sincerely, A human trying their best


	5. Chapter 5

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

Lucy bit her lip as she studied Natsu. Happy shuddered with sobs against her leg while Porlyusica and Makarov stood over the scene like two stone statues, grave and silent. She clutched Natsu's hand even harder and squeezed Happy tight to her body, teeth clenching tight with determination. She wouldn't accept the answer Porlyusica had given her.

"There's got to be something more you can do!" Lucy said.

The old healer shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm at a loss. I've tried everything in my power,"

"I won't believe that! There's got to be a way to fix this! If Natsu is still breathing it means we still have time to figure something out! Please don't give up on him! "

"I'm not giving up, child. I told you I've exhausted all possible options.." Porlyusica's phrase tapered off as she stared at Lucy's splotchy face, red and heated with emotion, tears clinging to her lashes like drops on a petal. "But perhaps there _is_ still a way,"

"Porlyusica? You've thought of something?" Makarov asked as the old healer disappeared into her pantry and came back with an armful of new supplies.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy sniffled and wiped away her tears as Porlyusica lowered herself onto the tile beside her.

"Im grasping at straws, to be honest, but I do have an idea. Now hold out your hand for me,"

"My hand?" Lucy asked. Perplexed, she did as she was told and let Porlyusica take her wrist. The healer singled out Lucy's index finger and swiftly lanced it's pad with a pointy needle. Porlyusica carefully pressed a thin glass slide to the red droplet that beaded up from the spot and smeared it onto the surface.

"You too Makarov," She lanced and harvested his blood before doing the same to herself. She even took some from Natsu, though his finger was reluctant to give even such a small sample.

"Aren't you going to do me?" Happy asked, holding out his little paw.

She strode past him towards the microscope she'd brought out and placed the slides under the lens.

"I won't be needing any from you, cat. I'm looking to see if it would be possible for any of us to make a blood donation, and it goes without saying, a feline's blood is not compatible with a human's,"

"You're cross matching the blood then?" Makarov said.

"Indeed. I told you how I was worried his heart wasn't strong enough to circulate against the resistance of those wings, but maybe he just needs some extra volume. If any one of us is compatible we just might have a chance to save the dragon slayer after all," She hunched over the eye piece as she spoke, twisting the knobs into focus.

Happy raised his tiny head from Lucy's thigh where it had been buried. "You mean you could still fix him?"

"Don't get your hopes too high. The likelihood that one of us matches is less than half," She adjusted the focusing knobs and pressed her eyes more firmly into the glass magnifiers, her brow furrowed in concentration. Lucy and Happy exchanged uncertain looks while Makarov cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well I'll be damned," Porlyusica said after an agonizing wait.

"Does someone match?" Happy asked, his tail going stiff.

"By some unworldly miracle, yes. The blood that's cohesive with Natsu's is yours, Lucy," All eyes turned to the blonde in question. Her face heated against her will but she quickly set her features with resolution.

"Are you willing to test my theory?" Polryusica stood straight from the microscope, her eyes hard as steel.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course! I'd do anything to save Natsu!"

* * *

There was no delay in the process of collecting her blood. Porlyusica stuck a needle in her arm and siphoned out near two full bags of red. Lucy was pushing past woozy by the time they were finished but that made no matter to her. She watched in satisfaction as Porlyusica began infusing Natsu with the packed blood, the thin plastic tubes running red like veins.

"Natsu is lucky you were thinking of him tonight," Makarov said to her. "Thank you for what you did,"

"Of course. I would have done it for anyone in Fairy Tail,"

 _But especially for Natsu_. She thought, studying the fire mage. The situation was making her realize that he was a vitality of hers. A critical piece she couldn't stand to lose.

"Lay down, you're white as a sheet," Porlyusica said, coming to fuss over her once she was done with Natsu. The healer grabbed a sleeping mat and set it out on the dwindling floor space.

"Oh no," Lucy said, "I couldn't possibly sleep. I've got to stay awake to make sure Natsu's alright,"

Porlyusica guided her down onto the mat even so. "Yes, yes. You do that, child,"

Lucy sighed and gave in, lending herself to the soft pad and pillow. She couldn't deny the bone-deep fatigue that had settled over her. She could hardly keep her eyes open all of a sudden.

"Natsu," Lucy let her head loll to the side so she could at least face the dragon slayer. He looked so sick. She reached over and dragged one of his hands to her side, making sure her fingers were well entangled with his so they wouldn't come undone when she fell asleep.

Her foggy mind told her that if she didn't let go, Natsu would be alright.

* * *

 _Smash!_

Lucy woke with a start to the sound of shattering china. Her sleep blurred eye's caught sight of Natsu's pink tufts and Happy's blue fur as she cracked them open.

"nnnghh Natsu did you break into my apartment _again_?" Lucy mumbled. She dragged her forearm over her eyes in an attempt to block the sun rays streaking in through the window.

"Ughh" Lucy groaned, groggy and stiff. She managed to slit her eyes open again, and peered up from under her arm. Above her, the ceiling was lofted with dark stained beams and there were various herbs hung upside down from rusty nails driven into the wood. Lucy's early morning brain slowly realized that this ceiling was certainly not that of her Strawberry Street apartment.

Like a thunderclap, everything came rushing back in a flurry of memories. Her eyes flew open fully.

"Natsu!" She bolted upright, knocking back the covers roughly in her panic. She earned a disgruntled squeal from Happy who'd been curled on her stomach.

"ugh..." Natsu's pale hand bobbed up as if answering role call. "Morning,"

She blinked down at him in surprise.

"You're alive!" Both Happy and Lucy yelled in unison, their shrill cry sent birds fluttering from the window sills with disgruntled chirps.

Natsu startled at the assault on his ears and clapped his hands on either side of his head dramatically. "Oy! What's with you guys? Could you keep it down? I got a headache," As Natsu rolled from his stomach to his side, another pot shattered loudly across the room.

Lucy flinched and turned towards the noise, frowning when she saw one of Natsu's outstretched wings rubbing up against a book case. Lucy watched another breakable item teeter closer to the edge.

"Hey, Natsu, don't move," She warned.

 _Smash!_ Too late.

"The hell's that?" Natsu said, lifting his hands away from his ears and peering around dazedly. His dopey investigation eventually lead to spotting the massive wings splayed out behind him. Lucy watched the dragon slayer visibly blanche at the discovery.

"Crap! I thought that was a frickin' nightmare!"

Lucy gasped as the wings came to life, lifting and furling up to Natsu's body as he jerked forward.

"Arg! Goddammit-" Natsu cursed, the wings going limp once more. He sprawled back to the mattress, curling up in pain.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's shoulders to steady him.

Porlyusica must have heard the commotion because she came storming into the kitchen not a moment later, her cloak draped haphazardly over her night dress.

"What's going on out here?" She threw her hands up in exasperation as her eyes landed on the shattered pots all over her floor. She next turned to find Natsu simply mired in agony. "I'm too old for this," She muttered, turned back towards her stock room.

"Don't worry, Natsu! Porlyusica is gonna help!" Happy said coming in close to give Natsu a little bump with his head.

Lucy nodded and smoothed down Natsu's hair until the healer returned from the back, a little syringe full of medication in her hand.

"Granny?" Natsu said when she came to hover over him.

"Good morning, Natsu. It's good to see you alive, though you're looking worse for wear, I must say," She pried one of Natsu's arms away from his torso to find the end of his IV.

"What're you talkin' about... _seein me alive?_ " Natsu girt out.

"You would understand if you knew what sort of state you were in when you first arrived at my residence. Do you recall any of the events that occurred last night?" Porlyusica asked as she slowly injected the contents of her syringe into the line.

"Uhh, yeah. Kinda. I think.."

"He doesn't remember a minute of it," Happy said with a nod of certainty.

"Hey give me a little bit of credit!" Natsu screwed up his face in concentration. "I remember getting home last night and feeling pretty sick and then I remember you leaving to go get Gramps...but I guess things do get a little fuzzy after that," He admitted.

"You were passed out by the time me and Master got back to you," Happy said with a frown.

"Speaking of, where is Master Makarov?" Lucy asked, kneading Natsu's arm as she felt the muscles tense under her grip. To her satisfaction, they relaxed slightly as she worked at them.

"He left early this morning once he'd been reassured of Natsu's well being. He wouldn't tell me exactly where he was going, but I have reason to believe he was off to confront the scientist who caused this whole ordeal," Porlyusica said.

"He did look pretty angry when he left. You think he's gonna give that guy a little taste of justice?" Happy punched the air with a couple right hooks.

"Unlikely, seeing as the authorities already have the scientist in custody." Porlyusica frowned, "I wouldn't be surprised if his reasons lie in learning more about the poison that caused Natsu's transformation. He knows I'm ill equipped to deal with something I've never seen and likely hopes that acquiring more information will make treating this easier moving forward. I certainly wouldn't be opposed to having more insight on a serum that causes a human being to sprout full sized dragon wings,"

"I want to know why the hell he was making a serum like that in the first place!" Lucy said.

"Hmm you do raise an interesting question," Porlyusica nodded and gripped her chin with her index finger and thumb. "Did he do it just for sport, or was there another reason behind it, I wonder,"

"The guy seemed messed up in the head, if you ask me. I bet he gets off by messing with people," Natsu's words seemed to slur together just noticeably and he was starting to look much more comfortable than before.

"I see the pain medicine is beginning to take effect," Porlyusica said, hiding her hands in her sleeves.

"Yeah! I'm feeling better already," Natsu wriggled out from under Lucy and managed to prop himself upright. The wings trailed limply behind him and flopped out on the floor like some giant lizard pelt.

"Hey slow down. You're still pretty beat up," Lucy steadied him as he paled and swayed.

"It's alright, I'm good. I just want to check out my new accessories. I haven't gotten a good look at these bad boys yet," Natsu composed himself and tried to twist around to see the extent of them.

"Those 'accessories' nearly took your life, you know," Porlyusica said pointedly.

"Yeah, Natsu! You woulda been dead meat if Lucy hadn't showed up," Happy said.

"Indeed. If this girl hadn't come looking after you last night, I'm certain you would have perished,"

Lucy spluttered as Natsu turned to her quizzically. "It that true, Luce?"

"I-I guess so," She felt her face heat and redden as Natsu took her hand unexpectedly, giving it a sincere squeeze.

"Then I really owe ya one, Lucy! Thanks!"

Lucy didn't miss the way Porlyusica looked between them, a strange, knowing expression crossing her features. The healer seemed to nod minutely to herself before rising from the ground. "Well then, now that my patient is no longer on the brink of death, I should travel into town for more supplies. You depleted my stock last night and if I'm going to be changing those bandages, I'll need to replenish."

"What if something happens while you're gone?" Lucy asked once Porlyusica re-emerged from her bedroom, day clothes in place and bag of joules in hand.

"He'll be fine. The pain medicine oft makes patient's drowsy so he'll likely just fall asleep. But, if it will put you at ease, I'll bring a communication lacrima lest you need reach me. Now, Cat, you're coming with me. I'll need someone to carry my purchases," Porlyusica said as she slipped on her shoes.

Happy's fur puffed in indignation, "What!? Why do I have to go? I bet Lucy's a better carrier!"

"I'm in no mood to argue. Now, hurry along."

"Aw man, this sucks," Happy wined, though he did trudge after the old healer obediently.

A strange swill of anxiety filled Lucy's gut as she watched the door click shut softly behind them. It left a deafening quiet in its wake. Only her and Natsu were left in the little cabin. All alone, no buffers or barriers. She swallowed hard.

 _Again with these weird nerves about Natsu?_ Lucy thought. _What is going on with me lately?"_

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said, poking her arm. She startled at the touch. "Don't worry -I'll be cool! I promise!" He gave her a dopey grin and a thumbs up.

She pursed her lips. "I know you're feeling better now, but the way you were last night?" She shuddered, "You'd understand why I'm a little concerned,"

"It was really that bad, huh? Truth is, last night is all a blur. I don't even remember when you got here, Luce. Did you really save my life like they said?"

"It doesn't feel like I did much, but I guess you could put it that way," Lucy said, letting her eyes settle warily on the two wings resting behind the dragon slayer.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked.

She sighed and gave the wings a fleeting look before nodding. She started from the beginning, the words coming out hard like choking up bile. She told him how she'd went to his house and found it in ruins, how she'd thought he'd been attacked, how she'd summoned Loke to help her track him through the forest, and how she'd found the massive puddle of blood that made her think the worst. She paused at that part, eyes becoming hot and blurry with tears.

"I was worried, Natsu" She said, her voice sounding thick no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. "What the hell's wrong with you anyway? Why didn't you tell anyone the scientist injected you during the mission? You're an idiot you know that?" She cursed herself for becoming overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry -I wasn't thinking yesterday. Happy already scolded me for it," Natsu gave her a sheepish look. A guilty look.

"Well, you deserve it. When I finally managed to find you here, do you know what Porlyusica told me? She said you were going to die. She didn't think you'd make it more than a few hours given the state you were in. It was bad, Natsu,"

He flashed that guilty look again and furrowed his brow.

"Thankfully Porlyusica had the idea to give you a blood transfusion. That's what saved you. That's the only reason you're alive," Lucy said, again wiping at her eyes and breathing out shakily.

Natsu looked her over at that, his eye's coming to settle on her right arm. She followed his gaze to the crook of her elbow. A deep purple bruise was starting to form where the blood had been taken. Natsu reached forward, his hands coming to encircle her arm, rotating it gently to fully expose the area of discoloration. He thumbed over the area.

"I was the only one who matched," Lucy sniffed, her, skin prickling with goose bumps as Natsu's thumb ran back and forth over the bruise, his eyes all hard and serious.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry I worried you so much. Please stop crying," The slur to his last words reminded her of his dulled state. _I'm being too hard on him when he's still so sick._

"It's alright Nat-" Her words caught in her throat as arms suddenly came to circle around her. Natsu pulled her into his chest, fingers tangling against her shirt and the hair streaming down her back. She could feel his face burrow into her shoulder, his breaths warming her collar bone. She slowly over came the shock of the contact and let her hands wander around him in return. She carefully pressed into the fluffy gauze at his back, and after a few breaths, bravely reached up for the reptiles that now lived at his shoulder. There was something strangely satisfying in tracing over the velvety scales. They were much warmer than they'd been last night, and smooth as a river stone ground down by silt and time.

"Thank you, Lucy," Natsu breathed as he leaned into her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise,"

Lucy's eye's widened, her stomach filling with butterflies like never before. She rested her head onto his shoulder and tried to still her brain as it reeled in confusion. _Where is this coming from!? Natsu's not a hugger. He's an awkward teenage boy who clams up in situations like this, so how come he's acting so humble and caring and, and-_

To Lucy's surprise, Natsu breathed a soft snore. And then another. She stiffened in the embrace. _"The medicine oft makes patient's sleepy,"_ Lucy rolled her eye's as she remembered Porlyusica's words.

"Natsu. Hey," She jostled him and he came awake instantly, tightening his grip around her where his arms had gone slack.

"Mmm?"

She untangled him from her waist and pushed his shoulders back to look him in the eyes. His lids had fallen to half mast and his face was flushed red from the drugs. She sighed. _Its just the medicine speaking, Lucy. Don't take it too personally._

"Why don't you lie down and try to get some sleep?" She offered.

"Yea-alright, that sounds kinda nice.." Natsu nodded and then, as easily as if he'd been invited, he lowered himself directly into her lap.

"Natsu! That's not what I meant-" But Natsu was already snoring again, features lax and peaceful even as she smoothed his bangs back from his eyes to get his attention. Bemused, she blinked down at the dragon slayer curled up against her crossed legs.

 _He's out cold._ Lucy couldn't help but smile, a warmth filling her chest and belly.

She let her attention turn to the enormous wings that remained stretched and still on the wooden floor behind them. Lucy could feel the thrum and pulse of their life as she ran a hand over the brick red scales. When Natsu's muscles twitched in sleep, so did they.

 _They're apart of him now,_ Lucy thought.

"They really don't look that bad on you," She whispered quietly, keeping her hand pressed into their radiant warmth.

* * *

Well there you go! That's it for now..just a heads up, I wrote a lot of this on my phone so I apologize for any errors! Maybe when I have access to my computer I'll go back and fix them! Anyway, I would love to get some reviews! I love to know what you guys are thinking!


	6. Chapter 6

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 6_

* * *

"Son of a-"

"-FISHY!" Happy yelled, just loud enough to completely conceal Natsu's curse.

"Natsu! Language!" Lucy scolded, though she did take pity and held out her hand for the dragon slayer. He furrowed his brow and took her offer, gripping her with white knuckles.

"Now, now. We're almost done," Porlyusica said as she cleansed the last area of ripped flesh. A pile of soiled bandages lay in a heap aside them and the rinsing tub of herb-infused water was stained red.

"You said that, like, 10 minutes ago!" Natsu gasped.

"Well, earlier I was just lying to make you feel better, but this time I truly am finishing up,"

"Now that's just plain evil," Natsu muttered.

"Natsu, show a little respect. Porlyusica is helping you, remember?" Lucy whispered. She tried to regain possession of her hand but with Natsu's grip, it was no use. She gave up the effort and clasped her other hand around their balled fists with a reassuring squeeze. "She's got to treat your wounds and make sure they're healing,"

"But I seriously think she's trying to kill me," Natsu flinched as the healer hit a particularly tender spot.

"If I were trying to kill you, I would have left you to die on my stoop when you first came to my house. Now hush your complaining, and stop acting like a baby." Porlyusica set aside her cleansing rag and reached for the crushed herb paste she'd prepared that morning. She scooped a large wad into her hand and slathered it onto the raw portion of flesh around the base of Natsu's left wing. The pink haired wizard yelped when the solution hit his skin.

"This might sting a bit," Porlyusica said, a little late, spreading a thick layer over the angry wounds mercilessly.

Natsu whined, Happy snickered, and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"It feels like you're putting fricken acid on my back!" Natsu squirmed as Porlyusica moved to the second set of wounds.

"The herbs in this solution are infused with natural magic that promotes rapid wound healing. The process can be quite painful, but it should have your wounds closed by this time tomorrow," Porlyusica said matter of factly.

"Hear that, Natsu? You're gonna be fixed up by tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Lucy's hand was going numb in Natsu's grip. It would seem letting him have it had been a mistake.

It had been four days since Natsu arrived at Porlyusica's house, and a rocky four days it had been. Natsu had thrashed and moaned unconsolably for more than half of it, feverish and delirious. It had nearly broken Lucy's heart to watch. She'd stayed vigil through it all, helping Porlyusica crush medicinal herbs, wash dirty linens, and dab Natsu with tepid water during temperature spikes. Natsu's fever had only just broken that morning and Lucy was exhausted from the ordeal. She was more than deserving of an uninterrupted nap, a change of clothes, and a good book in bed. However, rather than retreating to her apartment, the blonde found herself still by Natsu's side, wincing from his death grip on her fingers.

 _Oh, who am I_ kidding? She thought. In truth, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"See, just as I told you. We are all finished. " Porlyusica said as she taped down the gauze she'd wrapped around the wounds.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and finally released Lucy's hand. She rubbed the feeling back into it and breathed a sigh herself, allowing a small smile. Natsu still looked peaky, but much better than he had even that morning. Lucy could finally feel a weight lifting off of her chest.

"Thank you, Polryusica," Lucy said, giving a polite half-bow. She then jabbed Natsu in the ribs, and raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Oh, Thanks Granny," Natsu said, finally catching her drift.

"You can thank me once those wounds are healed. That salve will likely cause you excruciating pain through the night,"

"Well, at least I have fair warning, I guess," Natsu said, rubbing the nape of his neck. Porlyusica gave him an unsympathetic frown before gathering the dirty linens into a few separate baskets.

"Natsu, if it makes you feel better, you can have some of my fish," Happy offered, holding out a raw carp.

"Thanks buddy, but I think I'm good for now,"

"Cat, put that slimy thing away and come help me cleanse these rags in the river," Porlyusica said, gesturing to the baskets she'd filled with wash clothes and towels.

"Awh! Why is it always me that's gotta help. Lucy's probably a better washer!"

"We have already discussed why it must be you, or are you so dense you've forgotten our conversation?" Porlyusica gave Happy a stern, meaningful look.

The cat suddenly gained a sly glint to his features and glanced suspiciously between Lucy and Natsu, his fish forgotten. "Oh, now I remember-" Porlyusica shoved a basket of bloody linen into his furry arms, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

"Come along."

"Oh man," Happy whined and followed the old healer out the back door and towards the stream.

"That was weird," Lucy said once the two had left.

Natsu shrugged, "I didn't notice anything -hey, Lucy, do you think this stuff will really work like Granny says? Maybe if I'm lucky I can get out of here by tomorrow afternoon!"

Lucy gave him a keen eye. _Eager as ever._ "You don't have to be in such a rush all the time! Take it easy for once in your life. It's been a rough few days for all of us,"

"I guess you got a point there. I just hate being all cooped up like this. Come to think of it, how come you didn't dip out of here, Lucy?"

Lucy stared at her painted toes and tapped them against the floor with a little frown. _He would have to go and ask me a question like that, wouldn't he? What am I supposed to tell him? That I was worried out of my mind and couldn't have left if I'd tried?_

"I would have gone home, only Porlyusica asked me to stay and help," Lucy lied after a moment.

Natsu nodded, believing the little fib easily. "Well thanks for sticking around!"

She breathed relief as he looked away and began examining his left wing with newfound curiosity. It really was something to look at, but Lucy instead took the time to study Natsu's profile, picking out the little details she didn't often notice. There was a little split in his lower lip and a scrape on his chin that was nearly healed. There was a thin-silvery white line under his right eye that she'd never seen before, an old scar with no story. Her moment was broken when a grimace of pain suddenly overtook Natsu's features. Lucy reacted instantly and bent towards him in concern, same as she had for the past few days.

"Are you alright?" Lucy placed a hand on his upper arm just over his guild crest.

He nodded after a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. The salve is working, that's all," He gave her a forced grin and reached up towards his neck, but his fingers found nothing but the hollow of his throat.

Lucy frowned as his empty hand fell back to his lap.

"Hang on, I think I have something that might make you feel better," She stood and walked to the mud room where she'd left her satchel the night she'd first arrived. Entwined in it's strap was Natsu's dragon scale warmer. It was white and seamless despite the years and use it had seen. That quality of it always amazed her. She took the cool fabric in her hands and padded back to the dragon slayer.

"You must be missing this," Lucy said holding up the scarf for Natsu to see.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, or like a dog at the window who'd just spotted it's owner.

"No way! You got my scarf for me!?" Natsu accepted the warmer from Lucy and wrapped it promptly around his neck. Now when his hand reached up, it was not met by collar bone but rather the familiar white clothe. He tugged at it happily. "You really are the best, Lucy!"

She couldn't help but smile at that. It felt good to know she'd made Natsu so happy. She wanted to do that more often.

"Uh, you alright, Lucy?"

She'd been staring and hadn't realized it. Now Natsu was looking her over quizzically, a slight cock to his head, even more dog-like than before. She snatched her eyes away from his, face reddening in a furious blush.

"You okay Lucy? You're acting kind of weird all of a sudden and you're face is all red. Are you getting a fever or something?" When he reached forward to feel her forehead, she swatted his hand away as if it were a roach. He looked even more confused at that.

"I'm fine and I'm not acting weird!" She said reflexively.

"You sure? You're all fidgety," Even as he said it, she caught herself twirling the ends of her hair between her fingers. She stopped the motion instantly, wanting nothing more than to sit on her hands.

 _What the heck is wrong with me?_ _It's Natsu! Just Natsu!_ Lucy berated herself, frustrated with how her stomach was filling with butterflies. Again. _Why is this happening to me?!_

 _"_ You got cabin fever or something?"

"Yeah, you know, that's probably it. I should really get going now that you're feeling better. I doubt Porlyusica will need me anymore, and I haven't been to my apartment in like, three days and now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure rent is due. I should get back to pay it before my landlord evicts me," Lucy rambled.

"Okay! I sure as hell wouldn't want to be on that crazy landlady's bad side so I can't blame you! I'll see you later then?"

"Um, sure! See you later," She said giving an awkward half wave as she finished buttoning up her jacket and put her hand on the door.

"Alright, I'll look forward to it,"

The smile Natsu gave her hit her right in the chest. Her heart fluttered like a frantic pigeon in response, flapping and clumsy and falling over itself.

"Yeah, me too," She shut the door behind her and rested her back heavily against it once it was closed, the breath she'd been holding coming out it a heavy whoosh.

 _Yikes, Lucy, you really need to get your shit together. Natsu is a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. Stop thinking of things in such a romantic light._ She hated that these school girl feelings were bubbling to the surface at such an inopportune time.

 _No! Not inopportune! There is NO opportune time for these feelings at all!_ Lucy berated herself.

"UGGHH!" She groaned aloud and marched angrily through the forest back towards the city.

 _Come on, Lucy! Get your shit together!_

* * *

Makarov strode into the cement building, his ears ringing with the sound of heavy iron latches falling into place behind him. The lanky guard guiding him swam in his uniform and sported wispy blonde facial hair. "This way for visitation, sir" The young man said in a surprisingly deep voice.

Makarov nodded, and followed the guard through another set of heavily armored doors and down a brightly lit corridor. There were no paintings on the walls. Just a coat of white chipping paint.

"Here we are, sir," The guard used one of his many jingling keys to unlock yet another door, but before he turned the handle, he paused and looked back at the Fairy Tail master, "This is a reminder that no weapons, or use of magic is permitted beyond this point,"

"I've been searched twice already, my boy. I would hope they'd have detected any weapons if I'd brought them. And as for the magic, I can feel the dampeners from here. I wouldn't be able to if I tried," The guard gave him an awkward frown but opened the door none the less. The two entered into a narrow room, that was cut down the middle by a wall of glass. Wooden dividers made 4 different stalls in which outsiders could meet the incarcerated. They provided a theoretical appearance of privacy, but the multiple lacrima surveyors hanging from the ceiling proved it a false. Makarov was not surprise, though. After all, he was in a maximum security prison.

The guard pulled a handheld lacrima communication device from his belt buckle and spoke into it authoritatively. "Bring out prisoner 274. His visitor has reached the visitation room,"

" _On our way_ ," A staticky voice.

"This will be your compartment. Just hold this blue button down to talk through the speaker system. You have 15 minutes with the prisoner,"

Makarov nodded in understanding and waited. It was not long before the door at the other end of the room opened and two figures appeared.

The scientist was being lead by a much burlier guard than the one escorting Makarov. The prisoner's hands were cuffed by metal links and he wore a solid gray jumpsuit that made his speckled hair look even more mousy. The man was half a head taller than Makarov, but he must have weighed at least a stone less, nothing but skin and bone on toothpick legs. He gimped to the wooden stall where Makarov waited and took his seat across the way. The fairy tail master couldn't keep his lip from curling in contempt, just knowing what the man before him had done to one of his Fairy Tail children.

"Monson," Makarov growled the name with disgust, pressing firmly down on the blue button so his voice would reach the man before him. He'd done his research on the sketchy scientist before arriving at the prison. The existing files on the man had been pockmarked by odd misdemeanors, small thefts, property damages, and unlawful possession of chemicals banned in the country of Fiore.

"Please," The man drawled with fake charm, holding down his own blue button with a single finger, " _Doctor_ Monson"

Makarov's lip only curled further in pure hatred for this man he had only just laid eyes on. "I am Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail-"

"I know who you are, Makarov, of Fairy Tail. I don't live under a rock." The scientist interrupted, "I presume you are here because of what I did to your pink haired dog that was sent to capture me. One of your dragon slayers, am I correct?"

Makarov would have strangled the scientist had the protective barrier not been set between them. How dare he talk of Natsu in such a way. The perpetrator laughed, well aware he had struck a nerve.

"By your expression, I take it I've guessed correctly. Now tell me, what is his condition? Is he dead?" The scientist asked the last bit too casually for Makarov's liking.

"He's not dead," Makarov said sharply.

"He lived through the transformation?" Dr. Monson smiled genuinely. "This is wonderful news!"

"Get that smug expression off your face, you sick bastard. Natsu was nearly killed by whatever black magic you injected him with."

"Not magic, _master_ Makarov, _"_ Dr. Monson made a point to accentuate Makarov's title in sarcasm. "Science. Well of course I used a few magic ingredients, but no mere wizard could have formulated such a genius concoction on pure hocus pocus! Now, tell me more about the boy's transformation,"

"I'm not here to update you on your terrible experiment," Makarov growled. "I'm here so you can tell me how to reverse it. What exactly did you do to my child?"

"Well I can't help you if I don't have an update on how my subject has reacted to the serum," The doctor said slyly, a wicked grin painting his features.

"Are you telling me you don't even know the consequences of your experiment?" Makarov could spit with fury. "He's grown a pair of damn dragon wings. They cut through his back. He nearly bled out in the process,"

"Dragon wings? Well that's slightly unexpected! Hmm, but I didn't add to my calculations that the boy might have dragon DNA. Fascinating. But they ripped through his flesh rather than fusing with it? That is a flaw. If that's the case, they may not be fully one with the subject..." The scientist seemed to be rambling to himself more than anything, but he did finally look back up to Makarov, "Was there a tail? Or an increase in eye size? What about his hearing?"

"Just wings, as I said, now stop yabbering and tell me exactly what you intended to happen when you injected your poison,"

"Poinson? No, no. It is a super serum, intended to take human, and turn him or her into everything that we weak beings are not. Give flight, hearing, site and balance. A beautiful harmony of biotechnology and particle physics." Dr. Monson wiggled his fingers in enthusiasm. "If one takes the stem cells from different creatures and selects the DNA that gives rise to certain traits, when they are combined with human DNA, the body may be susceptible to change,"

"So you've turned his very essence as a human?"

"Perhaps. That was my ultimate goal, but the serum your fire mage received was really just an advanced prototype. By the results you've described, I'd doubt complete fusion took place. More likely the new DNA is tangled with the old, if you can entertain the thought. And it would seem only the flight trait surfaced and mutated in response to his reptilian origin. These results are a large improvement to how my other subjects faired, mind you. My next closest attempt grew fleshy stubs. That was before he...well we won't talk about what happened next," The scientist chuckled as if he'd told a joke, but he quickly dropped his smile and snarled in frustration, his labile mood a testament to his mental stability "I'm practically at the peak of my scientific career, and in chains! Behind bars!" He yanked his hands apart until they reached the length of the metal shackles holding them. The links clanked and creaked in response. He sighed sadly, "How tragic,"

"You reckless son of a bitch. The only tragic thing here is that your freedom wasn't taken sooner!"

The scientist just clucked his sharp tongue and brooded for a moment, fully ignoring Makarov's persistent glare.

"If you're such a genius," Makarov finally said, mashing down the blue button with unnecessary force, "Then tell me how to undo your shotty work,"

"Didn't you hear me, you stupid old man? The serum itself was a prototype. I've put no thought into it's reversal." He said flippantly, chains rattling as he brushed off the question.

Makarv could have exploded with anger, realizing the dead end he'd come to. He lashed out angrily, standing from his stool and leaning forward until his face was nearly pressed against the clear barrier. "They should not even be giving you the liberty of seeing this much of the outside world. You didn't kill my child, but you have disfigured him, and from the sounds of it, your other subjects have not been so lucky. My other children who made it out of your hell hole of a lab unscathed described what they saw. Jars of human parts used like decorations, they said. Blody cages and shackles. When your case is finalized in trial the judges will find you guilty of worse than theft and experimentation, _Doctor._ " Makarov sneered. "You're a murderer."

The scientist didn't deny Makarov's accusation. He instead cracked an chip-toothed smile and chuckled under his breath. "Ah but if I couldn't see the outside world, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we,"

"You bastard. You can't even fix what you've done. This conversation has been a complete waste of time."

"Not completely, Master of Fairy Tail. You've gone out of your way to make me a _very_ happy man. That boy is living proof of my success,"

Makarov slammed a fist onto the table. "You're not a success, you're a damn criminal! It's only a matter of time before you meet justice. If this glass were not between us, I'd introduce you to it here and now."

"Is that a threat, Master?" The scientist waggled his finger in disapproval "Don't forget about the guards,"

"Damn the guards. My time here is through anyhow." Makarov shoved the stool aside and made for the door but the scientist's voice leaked through the speaker still.

"Wait, Master Makarov. I have something left to tell you that you might find intriguing. You see, your boy, Natsu, you called him, is not the only one to live this long after a transformation. There was one other as well, but she died on the 7th day. Tragic really,"

Makarov paused at that, his heart stopping in his chest. He strode back to the counter top and held down the button, "What are you saying? How did she die?"

"Sir, your 15 minutes are up," The same guard who had escorted him was jingling his keys impatiently.

"Tell me how she died!" Makarov commanded into the speaker system, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"You heard the man, your 15 minutes are up," The scientist said with a pop. "You'll just have to come see me again," He winked before allowing his own guard to guide him back towards the bowels of the prison.

* * *

Long summer, not much time spent inside, hence the long gap! Sorry! Here's a decently long chapter to make up for it! To the Guest reviewer that left me a book of a response, I did take most of your comments and edittted away...harsh much though? wowza! Appreciate it all the same. Shoutout to all you people who review/follow/favorite! You people are fabulous.

**Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors I may have missed btw!


	7. Chapter 7

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 7_

* * *

The _cur-clunk_ of Lucy's apartment dead bolt sliding open was a sound for trying ears. Lucy let out a weary breath as she entered her apartment. It was mid afternoon and the sun's beams were sending glowing boxes into her apartment, checkering her carpet and purple couch.

She removed her shoes and plopped her jacket and satchel onto the wooden bench by the doorway. By the time she reached the bathroom, she was already naked, a trail of clothing marking her path.

Lucy twisted the shower nozzle wide open and eased herself into the steaming water, letting her skin adjust to the heat before plunging her head under the stream.

"Three days without a shower is too long," She sighed, slicking her hair back and idling in the warmth. The hot water made rivers down the curves of her body and loosened the muscles in her back she hadn't even realized were tight.

Lucy rubbed the nape of her neck and stretcher her head side to side, "Hm, guess that's what three days of stress gets you,"

She stood there for some time after, the water beating down her back as she let her mind mull over the events of the past few days. She thought about her treck through the woods, and Porlyusica, and the scientist that had caused the whole mess, but most of all, she thought about Natsu.

 _Losing Natsu has never been so tangible._ _I've seen him get injured in fights plenty of times before, but he's always seemed so indestructible. This time was different. I really thought I might lose him._

Was that what had her mind feeling so muddled all of a sudden?

 _Was I so scared to lose him because I love him?_

She blinked in surprise at the question she'd mentally posed.

 _Don't be dumb, Lucy, of course you love him, but what type of love is it? Do you love him like that? Romantic-love him. Story-book-happy-ending love him? Love-him-like-you-want-to-kiss-him-love him?_ She couldn't outright lie to herself anymore. The feelings she had were extending past friendship at that point.

She moaned and clapped a hand to her forehead as she realized the truth. _Oh no, Lucy! Why would you let this happen!? You know full well Natsu would choose a hot meal or a fist fight over a relationship! Does he even know what romance is!?_

She couldn't even count all the times she'd flaunted her curves in skimpy clothes in front of the dragon slayer and not once had he ever given her a second glance. He just wasn't interested in anything of the sort!

 _He does care about me though,_ Lucy thought, remembering the time Natsu had rescued her during the grand magic games. Natsu had played it off as no big deal, but behind closed doors, Happy had described how upset the dragon slayer had become during her short period of captivity. They had had to chain Natsu to a post to keep him from rushing head first after her.

She smiled momentarily at the thought, but ultimately knew the reality of the situation. It almost hurt.

 _He would have done that for anyone in Fairy Tail. There's nothing special about me._ "Ugh, come on! Why did I have to develop a crush on the guy!?" She whined aloud.

"You have a crush on someone, Princess?"

Lucy shrieked and nearly tumbled out of the shower. "Virgo!? What the hell!?"

The pink haired maiden had appeared out of thin air and was now standing directly in front of Lucy. Her shoes and skirt were getting wet from the shower spray, but Virgo didn't seem bothered.

"Sorry, Princess. I was just checking in. Big brother sent me,"

"Can't you see I'm in the shower, Virgo! This is a total invasion of privacy!" Lucy protested, trying to maintain some modesty by cupping away her chest and crotch.

"Does this mean punishment?" Virgo asked hopefully.

"No, Virgo, no punishment! Just get out, please!" Lucy freed up one hand to push Virgo out of the shower. She snapped the curtain closed roughly once she was out.

Virgo continued to speak from the other side of the plastic drape as if nothing had happened. "Big brother wanted me to come follow up on your adventure from a few nights ago. He said you were looking for Master Natsu? He would like an update, Princess"

"If Loke was so interested, why didn't he come himself," Lucy muttered.

"He said he was busy, but I'm sure I could get him for you, if you'd like,"

"No! That's alright, Virgo!" Lucy said quickly, not wanting Loke appearing in her bathroom as well. He was pervy enough when she was wearing clothes. "Just tell him that I found Natsu and that everything is okay now,"

"That is good to hear, Princess. I will relay the message."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Lucy dismissed the celestial being.

"Princess?" Virgo's head popped back into the shower.

"Virgo! Can't a girl get a little privacy!?" Lucy jumped to cover herself once more.

"Who do you have a crush on?" The maiden asked bluntly.

"No one, Virgo. Really. I was just thinking out loud," Lucy sincerely regretted her little habit of talking to herself when no one was around. She should have learned better, by now. This wasn't the first time her spirits had snuck up on her.

"Is it Master Natsu you are crushing on?"

"Wha-what makes you say that?" Lucy stuttered.

"It must be. Your face became strange when I mentioned him. See it's doing it now, Princess,"

"My face isn't doing anything!" Lucy said, though she could feel herself getting red. "I don't have a crush on Natsu!" _What is this girl? A mind reader!?_

Virgo just blinked at her with that flat expression.

"I really don't! H-Hey, stop looking at me like that!"

"You have a crush on Master Natsu." Virgo said conclusively.

"That's not true! I don't have a crush on Natsu!" Lucy lied adamantly.

"Don't worry, Princess, your secret is safe with me," Virgo nodded and tapped her slightly puckered lips with a finger. Lucy groaned in frustration. She was definitely past the point of self denial if even her celestial spirits were catching onto her new found infatuation. Was she really that obvious?

"Did you kiss him yet?"

"What?! N-no! I haven't even told anyone about this, nor do I plan to! Natsu and I, we just wouldn't work out. I'm just having some confusing feelings right now is all. I'll get over it, I'm sure!"

"Why wouldn't you and Master Natsu work out? You're practically a couple already, Princess"

Lucy balked at that. Her and Natsu were far from a couple! They were just friends! Friends that like to spend a lot of time together. And always be there for each other. And have sleep overs..in the same bed most of the time...

 _Well shit. We are pretty couple-y_ , Lucy concluded. Maybe her feelings weren't so ridiculous.

"Okay, I'll give it to you Virgo, we do a lot together, but Natsu doesn't even notice that I'm a girl half the time!"

"He is a bit immature," Virgo consented, "But if you told him how you felt, he might start to notice,"

"I don't know.." Lucy trailed off. "Wait a second! Since when are you the love guru? Why am I taking advice from someone who's probably never dated in their life!?"

"I used to council my old master in the art of courting, though her preferred the homely sort," Virgo explained. Lucy shivered at the memory of the squat little mustache man and his plethora of ugly maids.

"Yeesh. That must have been a rough job,"

"I do prefer your love story considerably, Princess,"

"Love story," Lucy snorted. She had long since given up on modesty and was nearly through scrubbing her hair. Her strawberry shampoo made the bathroom smell like summer fields. "It's far from that,"

"Whatever you say Princess. If you need to talk, I'm here," Finally Virgo disappeared back to the celestial world, to Lucy's relief.

She finished showering quickly and changed into casual clothes. Lucy settled onto her couch with a pen and paper in hand and a cup of hot tea not far from reach. Her reading glasses made everything sharp and detailed as the tip of her pen hit the parchment.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Where to begin..._

* * *

Natsu was just drifting off when the loud creaking of the back door startled him awake. It was louder than a gunshot and made his pulsing headache spike at his temples. He rubbed at them sorely as he sat up in time to see Porlyusica and Happy duck through the doorway.

"Natsu, we're back!" Happy said in a chipper voice, empty basket in hand. The clean linens could be seen from the window, strung on a line and swaying gently in the breeze. "Hey when did you get your scarf?" Happy said as he approached the dragon slayer. He had to walk the long way around, treading the perimeter of Natsu's scaled wing.

"Lucy brought it for me," Natsu reached up and grasped the familiar white fabric subconsciously.

"Cool! Where is Lucy, anyway?"

"Uh-she left a little while ago. Said she got cabin fever. I guess she got sick of being stuck in here with us," Natsu shrugged.

"Cabin fever!? But Lucy wasn't supposed to leave! You two were supposed to fall in lo-"

Porlyusica whapped Happy with the bristled end of her broom, cutting the cat's sentence in half. Happy toppled over dramatically into Natsu's arms, all puffed in surprise.

"Have you ever heard of something called tact, you mangey feline?" The healer glowered.

"Yeesh. What did you do to get on her bad side, Happy?" Natsu said to the cat in his lap.

"I don't know! I've been nothing but a big help!"

"Don't play coy, cat," Porlyuisca said, glaring daggers.

"What's she talking about, Happy" Natsu whispered to the cat still perched on his knees, shielding his mouth from Porlyusica's view.

"I think she's mad cause I keep almost spoiling the secret,"

"What secret?" Natsu was really starting to get curious.

"I can't tell you..It's a secret!"

"Aw come on man, you can't tell me you have a secret and then not let me in on it!"

"I can't tell you!" Happy repeated firmly.

"I thought we were best buds!" Natsu said, hoping Happy would fall for the guilt trip.

"Alright, alright, I'll spill," Happy gestured for Natsu to lean forward so he could whisper into his ear. "It's about Lucy," Happy said quietly.

"What about her?" Natsu whispered back.

"She loooooovveeess you!" Happy whispered.

"That's it?" Natsu blinked and shook his head, coming to sit straight up again, "Happy, that's the most ridiculous thing you've come up with since your last theory on Gajeel and Levy,"

"What are you two talking about over there?" Porlyusica had whipped back around and was now glaring daggers at both of them.

Happy instantly crumbled under her gaze and confessed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the secret about Lucy any more! I had to get it off my chest! Natsu's my best friend, and secrets don't make friends! Please don't hurt me!"

"Wait, is that seriously what you two are trying to keep secret?" Natsu interjected.

The old healer set aside her broom and shook her head in annoyance. "It's not really a secret. Your cat was supposed to keep quiet so you could come to the realization on your own, but perhaps I underestimated the thickness of your skull,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Granny? Are you insulting me!?"

"Frankly, I don't need to. You insult yourself with your inability to understand your friends' feelings,"

"Ouch," Happy said, crawling out of Natsu's lap quickly as the dragon slayer bristled.

"I understand my friends' feelings just fine! They matter more to me than anything!"

"Then how is it you haven't realized that Lucy likes you more than a friend yet?"

"Because she doesn't! That's just- I-It's just not true!" Natsu spluttered.

Porlyuisca continued to shake her head in disbelief. "Listen child, I have lived a long life. Long enough to notice when someone's feelings root deeper than friendship. While you were ill, Lucy wouldn't let you leave her sight. She went to great lengths to ensure your well being. It was remarkable and while mere friendship breeds a great extent of loyalty, there's something different about the way that girl looks at you. Lucy likes you beyond what you currently realize,"

Natsu eye'd Porlyusica. He wasn't convinced for an instant but he did take a moment to entertain the theory.

 _So I'm supposed to believe that Lucy likes me, huh? Likes me likes me._

Sure, he'd stopped to think of Lucy in that light at some point or another, but he'd spent little time on it. When he'd first considered the notion, he'd come to the fast conclusion that Lucy was far too good for him. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Hot as the sun. Lucy knew it, Natsu knew it, and so did every other dude on the planet. She could kill a man dead with those big brown eyes and soft pink lips, but that wasn't even half of it. Yes, Lucy was pretty as a flower but she was feisty as a flame too. That's what Natsu really liked most about her. Her character was what had him so drawn. She was driven and quirky and never afraid to stand up for a friend.

Natsu shook his head, knowing that with those looks and that personality, she could pick any man she wanted buffet style in an instant. _And she'd probably pick s_ _omeone much better looking and more mature than me._ Natsu found himself thinking grudgingly. Plus, _I might not know much about love and relationships, but I've heard of a friend zone before and I'm pretty sure I'm in it._

"You two are nutty," Natsu muttered, his headache worsening as he wracked his brain.

"She loooooovveeesss you!" Happy gushed, pulling his regular old shit. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Awe, cut it out, Happy,"

"I really do think she has deep feelings for you, Natsu, and I hope you don't take her for granted," Porlyusica said in her stern cold way. "That one is special, you know"

"I would never take Lucy for granted! And I know she's special! I've known that ever since I met her!" Natsu wove his fingers into the hair on either side of his head. "Ugh, this whole thing is hurting my brain!"

Porlyuisca's expression softened as she looked him up and down. She sighed and shook her head. "That's enough talk for one night it would seem. You're looking flushed and ought get some rest,"

It was true, Natsu was tired and his head felt like it were about to explode, so severe that his vision was starting to blur. "Yeah, my head is killing me,"

"Here," Porlyuisca knelt in front of him a few moments later with a glass of water and three dried seeds in her palm. "Chew these. They'll help your headache, and aid your sleep through the pain of that salve,"

"They smell kinda weird, but alright," They made his tongue feel tingly and burned his throat on the way down, but he could begin to feel the effects almost immediately, like a cool pack had been placed over his forehead.

"Thanks Granny," Natsu yawned. The sun hadn't quite set, but was turning orange as it approached the horizon. Not an unreasonable time for bed.

"I think you guys are crazy, Lucy doesn't like me, like me," Natsu said conclusively before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes tiredly. "I need some sleep,"

Happy sighed, as did the healer.

* * *

Porlyusica didn't lie about the salve. Natsu's night was long and painful, despite the magic seeds Porlyusica had given him for the pain. It didn't matter that Happy slept soundly beside him, Natsu felt lonely through his torment, more so than he had through the entire ordeal.

Though unable to remember much from the past three days, he did recall a sense of comfort knowing Lucy was with him. Each brief time he'd been lucid, the celestial wizard had been there with a cool wash clothe, or a sip of water and even during his fever daze, he could remember glimpses of blonde locks above him, accompanied by comforting words, or even just a hand in his.

He really could have used that now, though he would never admit it aloud, hence why he let Happy sleep undisturbed. Natsu had to bite into his blanket to stifle a moan as a particularly severe wave of pain ravaged his body.

He really wished Lucy was still there. Friend-zoned or not, he missed her.

* * *

Hello all! Thank you for reading this far along! I appreciate your patronage!

Reviews/feedback are my constant inspiration so feel free to drop one on your way out!

As always, I apologize for grammar/spelling errors! Sincerely, A human trying their best.


	8. Chapter 8

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Lucy stood hesitantly on Porlyuisca's doormat, her knuckles wrapping lightly on the wood. A polite volume for the early hour. The sun had not been risen for long, and the brisk morning air sent goose pimples up Lucy's fore arms. She wore an army green coat and a pair of fitted jeans to help fend off the chill. Her blonde locks were left loose to frame her face. It was a simple look, but she thought she'd done a decent job at putting herself together despite her poor night of sleep. She'd spent multiple hours tossing and turning, worrying about Natsu and hosting internal debates on whether she should return to the cabin or not.

She'd eventually been able to settle and get a few hours of sleep, but she'd still risen with the sun, anxious to see if Porlyusica's expectations of Natsu's recovery were true.

It took a short while for Porlyusica to answer, but the door hinges finally pulled open and the old healer poked her head out, expression ornery and mistrustful as ever.

"What do you want?" She said when her eyes found Lucy.

"Uhm, I'm here to see Natsu," Lucy said. She guessed she shouldn't have been expecting a warm welcome from Porlyusica, but she had hoped for something a bit more hospitable, given the time she'd spent with the healer as of late.

"He isn't awake yet,"

"Oh," Lucy stood their awkwardly for a moment, pulling at the ring on her middle finger nervously. The healer just blinked down at her with a crinkled upper lip until she finally sighed, realizing Lucy was not going to leave.

"You can wait here until he wakes, I suppose" Porlyuisca didn't squander Lucy's presence after letting her in. While Natsu and Happy slept, Lucy was set to work. Lucy scrubbed the kitchen, hung laundry, chopped vegetable and preened the herb garden. It passed the time for a while, but sooner than later, Porlyusica ran out of chores to keep her occupied.

Lucy found herself settled on one of Porlyuisca's few chairs, picking dirt form her finger nails in boredom. It was getting to be late morning and Natsu and Happy were still fast asleep with no signs of waking.

They were both curled beneath a blanket, snoring lightly on the sleeping pad they'd been using since they'd arrived. Natsu was sprawled on his stomach, wings outstretched to fill the room. Lucy smiled to herself as she noted how Natsu's face had his regular tannish glow to it. He actually looked like himself again. Aside from the wings of course.

She was smiling down at the pair when Porlyusica approached Lucy, holding out a heavy book for her to take.

"Here's some light reading for you while you wait," A small puff of dust lifted from the pages as she opened the cover curiously.

"Woah, where did you get this?" Lucy coughed and waved her hand to clear the air.

"It's rented from the Magic Library. I had to dig to find it,"

The book was old and tattered, and the pages stained brown with years. The title read: The Study of Biological Anomalies and Magical Beasts. Lucy carefully began leafing through it, coming across anatomy guides of creatures she'd never seen before and pages upon pages of nearly every alchemic symbol under the sun. She was most fascinated by the drawings of the magical beasts and seemingly deformed humans. Some had multiple heads, others too many arms, and some looked more like monsters than either human or animal.

She gasped quietly as she happened upon a five page spread with detailed sketches of a winged man. "This, it-it's like Natsu!" Lucy began scanning the faded text excitedly, hoping for answers, solutions, but Lucy paused halfway through, realizing it contained neither of those things.

"It's...a detailed instruction manual on how to fly?" She flipped through the brief pages and confirmed that that was its only purpose. It had nothing to do with how the man had grown wings, only how to use them. There were angles and trajectories, the literal geometry of how to position the wings in relation to the body. She looked up at the healer, surprised.

Porlyusica shrugged. "It was the only book there that was relatively pertinent. I had the librarian aid me in finding any texts on the matter, but he informed me that my inquiries were actually quite illegal. It would seem that permanent human form manipulation is deemed forbidden by the magical council and has been for nearly a thousand years. With that in mind, it's not surprising that the library has removed such texts from their inventory,"

"I guess I can see why it's illegal. It's so dangerous," Lucy said absently, continuing to read the foot notes. They really were fascinating.

"It says here that-" Lucy began reading the text aloud, tracing her finger along the words as she spoke, "Humans who have undergone Biological Wing Transformation cannot easily fly like wizards using Magical Wing Transformation. When magic is the primary catalyst, wings are innervated by a wizard's origin, and coordinate flight automatically, whereas biological transformation requires cerebellar training and muscle coordination. This ultimately makes Magical Wing Transformation superior in the short term, when considering the two,"

"They make it sound like biological transformation was common place a millennium ago," Porlyusica commented.

"Yeah, it's like a lost art..." Lucy was easily absorbed into the book. She read the pages over and over again, studying each angle and the way the author had been so careful as to add in step by step exercises for take off and landing. By the time Natsu began to stir, Lucy had practically memorized the manual.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you're finally awake," Lucy joked as Natsu propped himself halfway and looked around with squinty eyes, still blurred by sleep. His hair was wild as it was every morning. Happy also came alive, stretching and yawning, and rubbing at his eyes.

"When did you get here, Lucy," Happy asked, making his way out of the bedding nest and towards her chair.

"Oh just a little while ago," She lied, thinking back on the hours she'd been killing.

"Hey Natsu! Wake up! Lucy's here!"

Natsu groaned from the mattress. He had flopped back onto his stomach and now had his face pressed into the sleeping pad. " -'s too early,"

Lucy could barely hear Natsu's muffled voice with it pressed into the blankets. She chuckled and set the book aside, making her way over to Natsu and settling by him in a crouched position. She used one finger to poke the side of his face until he unburied it in annoyance.

"In what world is noon too early?" She asked once he consented to cracking open one eye and peering up at her. To Lucy's surprise, a blush crept onto Natsu's face.

"L-Lucy, what are you doing here? I thought you went home with cabin fever?"

"I came to check and see how you were doing," She looked at his features, red and uncertain for some reason she couldn't understand. "I got here a little while ago and have been waiting for you to get up,"

"Stop making Lucy wait, ya lazy butt!" Happy said.

"Happy, you were sleeping too," Lucy pointed out. Happy looked comically shocked at the realization. Natsu, however, remained awkwardly silent, tense even. Lucy had no idea what had gotten into him.

"Uh, So...how are you feeling?" Lucy asked, raising an eye brow at his odd behavior. Natsu seemed to snap out of his spell at her words, even shaking his head slightly. He blinked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You know, I actually feel pretty good," Natsu rolled his shoulders carefully and stretched his arms over his chest. "A little tight, but doesn't hurt much at all!" Natsu reached behind his shoulder and felt over the bandages, pulling at them and trying to find the skin below. "Hey help me take these things off, I think Granny was being serious when she said I'd heal up overnight!"

He turned and gave his back to Lucy who abided and unravelled the white gauze. She gasped audibly when the first bandage was gone.

"What is it!?" Natsu asked, trying without success to see over his shoulder.

"You're wounds are gone!" Lucy said, a huge grin splitting her face.

"You serious? Hell yeah!" Natsu fidgeted in excitement as Lucy removed the second bandage. "That stuff works miracles!"

Porlyusica appeared in that moment from her back room, a half plucked bird dangling in her fist. "I see you've perked up a bit since last night. How's your headache?"

"Don't have one anymore!" Natsu got to his feet clumsily, a little off balance from the extra weight at his back. He paled slightly with standing as well, but he remained upright and beamed with newfound energy. "Porlyusica! You're the best! I feel awesome!"

To Lucy's surprise, the old woman actually looked flattered, a hint of color filling her cheeks. Natsu didn't notice of course, he was too busy wooping and celebrating. His large wings were actually folded up properly at his shoulders rather than limply behind him as they had been before. They still came dangerously close to knocking every loose item off the surrounding surfaces.

"Settle down before you destroy my house!" Porlyusica yelled, setting aside the poultry and reaching for her broom to swing at him. The hint of softness was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Hey, Happy, we can go home now!" Natsu said joyously, pumping his fist in the air.

"Not so fast,"

Lucy turned in surprise as Makarov suddenly strode through the door and into the cabin.

"Oh hey, Gramps! It's good to see you,"

"Natsu," The old man looked like he were about to cry for a moment, but quickly composed himself. "It's good to see you as well, and feeling better, no less. You had me worried, my boy,"

"Everything's good Gramps! Hey thanks for your help by the way!" Natsu was suddenly upon the Fairy Tail master in an aggressive one armed hug. Lucy and Happy laughed as the next few moments were spent with Makarov trapped in a vice grip by the dragon slayer.

Once he'd been released, Makarov cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. "As much as I came to see how you were doing, Natsu, I also came bearing bad news. I spoke with the criminal responsible for your predicament,"

Porlyusica nodded, "I'd guessed as much,"

"Indeed, I traveled to the Magnolia prison where he's being held before trial. This man, he is a horrible monster who admitted to murdering other innocent people with his botched experiments. He told me he injected Natsu with a prototype of spliced DNA from different animal sources to prompt a biological change, but that's not all I learned. The scientist. He warned me that he had another subject live through a transformation, before you, Natsu...he told me that the subject didn't survive. She died 7 days later,"

"She died?" Natsu repeated with some trepidation.

"Does that mean Natsu's in trouble!?" Happy asked, frantically.

"I'm praying that is not something we need to worry about, but I was forced to leave the premises before I could get more details from that mad man. I tried to obtain visiting hours again, but Monson had been moved to solitary confinement for some reason or another,"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged frowns as Makarov kept going, "I am hoping whatever it is that might go wrong can be prevented. Because of that, Natsu, I would like you to be under careful watch until we are sure you are not in danger,"

Lucy nodded in understanding, but Natsu looked incensed at the idea. He shook his head in protest.

"No way, man! I've been stuck in here for what feels like weeks! I just wanna get back to action and stuff! I'm not like his other experiments. I'm doing fine, just look at me!" Natsu even put up a fighting stance to show how ready he was, "Come on Granny, put in a good word for me! Tell him I'm okay,"

Makarov ignored Natsu and turned to the healer. "I know it is a lot to ask, but may I leave Natsu in your care, at least for another three days. Just for observation,"

"I've already had him for half the week, what is another few days," Porlyuisca consented.

"What!? Are you serious Granny! I thought you had my back!" Natsu pouted. "This is lame!"

"I'm not asking you to sit and do nothing, I just want you to be close to help should anything happen," Makarov said. Natsu nodded tensely, clearly upset that he was stuck for another few days away from the action.

Makarov gave his a stern nod in return, happy Natsu was complying."I stopped by the guild this morning. Your friends have been asking how the three of you have been. They were concerned."

Lucy stiffened slightly. She had been so absorbed with the whole situation she had never even thought to touch base with the rest of their team. She Natsu and Happy had been M.I.A for four days now with no contact. Guilt washed over her, thinking of how they must have worried.

"I told them that you were injured during the mission, Natsu, and staying with Porlyusica, but I did not give them details aside from your wellbeing,"

"You can tell 'em. I don't care," Natsu said blandly, still peeved he had lost his liberties.

"I'll tell them," Lucy said, "It's my fault for not letting them know before now."

"Very well, I'll leave it up to you Lucy. I wish I could stay longer, but I've been called to another council meeting. There has been a recent increase in dark guild activity around Fiore, so we've been summoned more than usual," He sighed and opened a sly eye towards Natsu, "But at least my summons, hasn't been regarding town destructions, as of late," The dragon slayer suspiciously avoided his gaze, knowing full well what he meant. "So I'll see you in a few days with hopefully no new developments. Natsu, stay safe, and feel better," Makarv said.

"I was feeling just fine," Natsu muttered under his breath, which earned him a stiff Lucy elbow in the ribs. Makarov acted as if he didn't hear the off hand comment.

"Take care, Makarov," Porlyuisca nodded to the Fairy tail Master who in turn gave her a slight bow.

"Bye Gramps," Natsu said unenthusiastically as Makarov left. As soon as the old man was out of site, Natsu groaned audibly. "Oh man, these few days are gonna suck!"

"Don't worry, you won't be bored," Lucy said, holding up the old book Porlyuisca had given her. Natsu gave her a quizzical look until she flipped open to the pages about the winged man and taking flight.

Lucy shrugged, "If you're up for it,"

* * *

Happy, Lucy and Natsu stood in the wide clearing behind Porlyusica's house, the autumn afternoon surprisingly mild. Lucy wore her jacket, even though she didn't really need it. Natsu was no longer topless like he had been for most of his stay at the healer's. Lucy had cut holes through an old T-shirt for his wings. It had been difficult to get on, but Natsu couldn't walk around half naked forever.

"Okay now try spreading your wings out as far as you can,"

"Oh that part's easy!" Natsu said his wings flaring wide, much like the grin on his face.

"Yeah you've broken enough of Porlyusica's house plants to contest that," Lucy mumbled.

"What's a couple of house plants? She got about a billion of 'em,"

"Natsu's embarrassed cause he can't control what he does with his wings," Happy mocked, flying around his head effortlessly.

"Shut it, Happy"

"Can you two _focus_ for a minute!" Lucy said angrily.

"Yes Ma'am," They both straightened like toy soldiers.

"Happy's right Natsu, you have to put some effort into this if you want to make it work. You saw what the book said! Muscle memory!"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember,"

"Then try again,"

Natsu set his jaw in concentration like a grade schooler about to take a final. His wings flared wide in a fluid motion.

 _Incredible_ , Lucy couldn't help but marvel at the sight. Each wing was at least as long as Natsu was tall. They were the color of aged brick, a muted shine to the scales that was just enough to drink the sun and spit it back in little orange flecks that danced around the clearing like flames.

She internally centered her attention back to the current task as she realized she was gawking. Now she was the one who needed to focus. She forged past the magnificent quality of the wings and instead studied Natsu's form intently, looking to critique his work. She frowned and stepped forward, finding multiple areas in need of improvement.

"You're angling them in the wrong direction! You'll never get off the ground if you start like that," Lucy strode around Natsu until she was behind him. He looked over his shoulder expectantly as she let her hands sweep down his right wing and tilted it into the proper position like the book had described. She did the same to the left, leaning closer so she could grip both wings at once and set them in line.

"See, more like this. Feels better right?" Lucy said, keeping her hands in place.

"Yeah-" Natsu said, a strange breathy reply. It was then she realized their proximity. Her breasts were pressing against his back and their hips were touching as well.

"Ooo la la," Happy covered his mouth dramatically with both paws.

Lucy balked. She had unintentionally set herself into the classic _"Let me show you how it's done,"_ position. It was practically textbook flirting. Worst off all, she was totally in the guy's role.

"Shut up, Happy!" Lucy said shrilly, jumping away from Natsu like he'd actually burned her.

"Aw don't listen to him, he's just being a pain in the ass," Natsu said.

"Ouch, that really hurt Natsu," Happy said. Natsu stuck his tongue out at the blue cat who made a crude hand, or rather paw, gesture in return.

"You two are the most immature people I have ever met," Natsu and Happy paused their battle of obscenities, looking more offended by Lucy's words than by the silent insults they'd been hurling at one another "We are literally getting no where," She let her head fall into her palm.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Happy said suddenly, doing an enthusiastic areal twist.

"What is it, buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Well, since you're not that great at thinking things through-"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Natsu interjected, but Happy kept speaking as if uninterrupted.

"Why don't you just climb up a big tree and jump!"

"Happy, that sounds like a terrible idea-" Lucy said while Natsu concurrently said the opposite. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Let's do it!"

"Heck yeah!" Natsu agreed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Lucy moaned. Before she knew it, Natsu was perched on a high limb of a massive pine, waving down at her, a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh my god, I can't watch," Lucy clapped a hand over her eyes, though she admittedly peaked through. Natsu appeared to be focusing very hard on angling his wings the way Lucy had showed him, spreading them as wide as they would go.

"Here goes nothing!" Natsu yelled brazenly before leaping from the branch. Lucy took in a sharp breath and prepared for the worst, but the pink haired mage didn't plummet to the ground as she'd expected. He was actually doing it!

"This is awesome!" Natsu was gliding through the air. A little wobbly but a far cry from falling. Lucy marveled at the sight of it until she saw his wings come out of line and his balance falter. She winced as his trajectory suddenly change to a near right angle. Fortunately, he wasn't too high off the ground, but his landing was certainly not graceful. He landed mostly on his face and rolled about six times until coming to a stop, a cloud of dirt in his wake.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, jogging towards his landing point. Happy flew down too, looking a little concerned as well.

Proving them both wrong, Natsu popped up from his crumpled mess as if nothing had happened. "I did it!" He had scraped open his cheek and his knee was bleeding, but aside from that he was grinning madly.

"If you're talking about giving me a heart attack, and crash landing, then yes. Good job," Lucy said sarcastically, though she couldn't help but grin back.

"Happy, let's go again!"

"Oh geez this is going to be a long day," Lucy said.

* * *

Apologies for editing/grammar/paragraph issues! Sincerely, A human trying their best.


	9. Chapter 9

Growing Pains

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

"Woo! Seven days down and I'm free!" Natsu shot his hands into the air as if victorious from battle. In some ways, though, Lucy supposed he was. _He did face death and come out on top, after all._ She thought as they meandered down the forest path together, leaving Porlyusica's cabin for what she hoped would be the last time for a long while.

It was just her and Natsu making their way through the woods. Happy had been with them at first but not long after saying their goodbye's to the old healer, he had flown off ahead, muttering something about 'needing to catch fish' and 'impressing Carla.'

"Geesh, Natsu. You talk about the last week like we held you down and tortured you the whole time!" Lucy said, though she couldn't help but smile at the dragon slayer's back as he skipped ahead enthusiastically. His scale scarf and knee length jacket with the missing right sleeve flapped behind him as he plowed forward. Porlyusica had kindly mended the overcoat and a few T-shirts for Natsu to fit around his wings properly so he'd have something to wear. Lucy thought the healer had done a pretty good job, too. The jacket fit him perfectly.

Natsu pivoted to face her, walking backwards the next few strides. "Felt that way to me. At least yesterday did. You guys treated me like I was gonna keel over any second all day and you wouldn't even let me go out flying. I was so dang bored!"

"Well can you really blame us? We were worried about you!"

Yesterday had been the day Makarov had warned them about. Fate day. The day that the scientist's previous test subject had died. Both Lucy and Happy had hovered over Natsu relentlessly from dawn until dusk while Porlyusica ambushed him at random intervals to press her stethoscope against his chest, prod his belly, and point a flashlight down his throat. Natsu had found the whole thing quite unpleasant and Lucy couldn't blame him, but to her, it was worth every second.

It had given them all peace of mind, but best of all, nothing had happened.

There were no surprises. Natsu was fine and Lucy couldn't have been happier.

"Don't worry. I forgive you guys. I'm too stoked to get back to the guild to be angry. I'm gonna get back to action and fighting and going on jobs!" Natsu leaped a few feet off the ground before his wings splayed out behind him, beating to keep airborne. The gust of wind from the motion nearly knocked Lucy off her feet and stirred dust into her hair and face.

She spat angrily as some grit found its way past her lips. She caught hold of Natsu's jacket hem and gave it an insistent tug. "Earth to Natsu! I'm right next to you! You trying to turn my hair into a bird's nest, or what?!"

"My bad!" He let his wings curl back up and landed down beside her with a grin. The feat was amazing to watch really, dirt and all.

Natsu had caught onto using his wings quickly after his first few practice runs. He'd stayed out training until the sun disappeared beneath the tree line and the stars cropped up overhead both days, obsessed with his new abilities. He spent hours furling and unfurling, waving and flapping, falling, flailing, and finally, flying. By mid afternoon of his second day with the wings, he had mastered lift off, landing, gliding and hovering, not say he didn't crash a few times more over. His matching scraped knees and elbows proved testament to that.

But still, he'd caught on well, and he'd caught on quickly. Quicker than what the book had allotted, anyway.

Lucy contently listed to Natsu yabber on excitedly about everything and anything until the forest thinned and the town came upon them. As they walked through the streets and towards the guild, Lucy couldn't help but notice the stares that followed them. One woman stopped sweeping her store front to shamelessly gawk, while a man pushing a dolly full of boxes became so distracted when Natsu walked by, he crashed into the side of his carriage and dumped the whole load, startling his horse so badly it nearly ran off cart and all.

A group of children openly pointed, their ball game forgotten as their supervising parents rushed forward to corral them, eyes weary and mistrustful as she and Natsu passed the park green. A series of harsh whispers and fearful glances plagued them like flies on a mare.

"Good morning! How's it going?" Natsu said cheerfully as they passed the baker's stand. The woman working it dropped a whole case of rolls on the ground and didn't even seem to notice, much to busy staring after them to give it a second thought.

Lucy cringed and picked up her stride to keep pace with Natsu as he blithely strolled along, not a care in the world, or a single clue that he was startling near half of Magnolia to death.

 _These people are used to magic because of the guild, but they're not accustomed to seeing dragon wings on a full grown man in broad daylight._ Lucy thought, considering Natsu's lean muscular form with the sharp lizard-like sails added into the mix.

"Uh, why don't we go this way, Natsu," She pulled his elbow and guided them both down a narrow opening between two buildings just before they reached the bustling open market square.

"A back alley?" Natsu asked, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah, I take this shortcut all the time," She laughed nervously and skipped over a puddle, motioning for him to follow her further down the brick laid side street.

"Really?" Natsu said skeptically. "That's kind of weird, but if you insist, I guess,"

He shrugged and followed her without much fight, and for that, she breathed a sigh. She didn't quite have the heart to tell him his new appearance was upsetting the common folk, not that she thought it would deter him too much. Still, he looked so happy and she didn't want to ruin an inch of that.

"Lucy look out!"

She squealed as Natsu suddenly pulled her into his body, a wing unfurling and curving out above them, umbrella-like. Her face lit red-hot as it was shoved into his chest. No sooner had Natsu taken her under his wing (literally), did she see the falling bag of garbage that whistled down from above. It banked off Natsu's taught wing instead of Lucy's head and tumbled into the dumpster beside them.

"Hey!" Natsu cocked his head back and balled a fist at the man hanging out one of the second story windows overlooking the alley. "Watch where you're throwing things, Buddy!"

Lucy stole a shy glance at Natsu while he was distracted.

 _Is he..taller than before?_ She hadn't noticed until now, but standing so close, Lucy was almost certain the fire dragon slayer was at least a hand more vertical than he'd been before sprouting his wings. Her entire height was fitting comfortably beneath his chin, and she'd never had to look up to him so much in the past.

 _Maybe those wings weren't the only thing that changed about him. He's definitely taller, and are his muscles bigger too?_ She wondered, taking time to notice the bicep curled around her waist and the solid curves of his pecs and abs against her. From her angle his jaw and Adam's apple were cut and his hair was dark magenta in the shade of the buildings. It looked almost streaked with dark red shocks at the base of his skull and around his temples in the light.

She could have melted there. _He's so...hot!_

The man overhead caught one glimpse of Natsu and let out a little cry of surprise. He ducked back inside, window closing with a _thwat_ behind him.

"What's that guy's problem," Natsu grumbled, placing both of his hands on Lucy's shoulders and setting her safely back where she'd been before he'd grabbed her. "That was a close one. Maybe this alley wasn't the best idea -hey, you feeling okay, Lucy? Your face is gettin all red like it did the other day when you had cabin fever," Natsu looked genuinely concerned as he leaned in to get a better look at her. This only made Lucy's blush more vibrant.

"I'm fine!"

Natsu didn't look convinced so she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the alley hurriedly to take the attention off herself. "Come on let's get going,"

 _Fuck, Lucy! Get your head back to normal! Since when have you ever thought Natsu was HOT!? That is so wrong! So totally wrong! Wong, wrong, wrong-_

She continued her mental chant all the way to the guild, navigating them through less traveled streets and thankfully dodging any more unwanted attention from the towns folk. They finally came to a halt with the aged oak guild door before them. The steps were neatly swept and planter boxes in full bloom on either side of the entrance and all along the windows out front. Mira's work, no doubt.

"Actually, that way was pretty quick! Sorry for doubting you!" Natsu said obliviously, "Man I missed this place. It's good to be home," Natsu was about to push forward through the door but Lucy placed a hand on his forearm to stall him.

"Wait, Natsu,"

The midday sun was high overhead and it was just nearing lunch time. Lucy rolled up to her tip toes so she could peer in through the front window.

Just as she'd thought. It was packed. Peak rush hour for the guild's tavern.

"Are you sure you want to do it like this?"

"What do you mean, Luce?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't you think you'll make a bit of a scene if you just waltz in like...this?" She waved her hands and gestured at the whole of him, but mostly to the wings. There was no beating around the bush, she supposed. He had to hear it at some point.

Natsu gave that a thought and turned to her. The crests of his wings were tall enough to shade her from the sun. "I don't see how else I'm supposed to do it." He shrugged and then his face broke out in a mischievous grin. "Besides, I don't mind making an entrance,"

Lucy crossed her arms but a smile ultimately pulled at her. "Of course you don't," _I shouldn't be surprised. He charges headfirst into everything he does so why would this be any different?_ _Typical Natsu._ She couldn't help but admire him for it.

Natsu put his hand back on the door's metal push plate. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll every be,"

The smell of food and ale and spiced cakes wafted to greet them as they stepped into hall, as did the dyssynchronous chorus of voices, knives against plates, clinking glasses, and laughter.

"Oh hello there there, Nat-" Macao's greeting trailed off, his eyes going wide as he got a look at the dragon slayer. A good long look. Lucy was worried he would drop the two tankards of ale he was carrying, the way his hands loosened in shock.

Pretty soon, he was not the only one outright gaping at the fire wizard. Wakaba's cigar fell to the ground as his jaw went slack and Romeo froze mid bite, his food laden fork hovering in front of his open mouth. Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Gajeel, Lisana and Elfman were all having similar reactions. Lucy could even see Erza and Gray's face paling at a far booth near the bar.

A hush spread through the room as all attention turned to her and Natsu. The voices were snuffed out like a candle in the dark until all talking ceased and the guild hall was bathed in silence.

 _Oh God, this is exactly the reaction I was expecting._ Lucy balked and blushed beneath the many eyes, but Natsu didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Hey guys! You miss me?" He said, his voice carrying throughout the entire tavern.

And just like that, the guild went into an uproar. Natsu was swarmed, a million questions and comments hurling in from all sides, most along the lines of " _Where the HELL did you get those wings!?"_ Lucy felt like she were a celebrity surrounded by reporters, or maybe she was just the body guard. It was Natsu they were really interested in.

Their other teammates had to fight through the current of guild members to reach them. Erza was the first to shoulder her way through, being Erza and all.

"We'd heard you were injured but we never would have expected this! Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" She hooked Natsu by the back of his neck and shoved his face against her breast plate in an intense hug. Lucy had to smother a laugh as he let out a muffled groan of protest. "We were so worried!" The red haired re-quip mage declared tearfully, squeezing Natsu even tighter.

"These things are crazy. They permanent or what?" Gray asked circling Natsu and tugging at one of the scaled sails.

"They look like Mirajane's wings only more dragon-y!" Wendy said, bouncing up and down on her tiptoes to stroke the reptilian skin with the pads of her fingers.

Natsu managed to break free of Erza's hug and panted to catch his breath after being nearly suffocated by her bosom. "Hell yeah they're permanent! That scientist dude used me for his experiment, but if you ask me, the joke's on him! He just made me way cooler than before!"

"What? So you're a flying Salamander now?" Gajeel asked sarcastically, having also approached the dragon slayer. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Natsu an unimpressed scan with his jet black eyes.

"You say that like it's supposed to be some kind of an insult!"

Gajeel shrugged. "Could be that it is,"

"You want me to show you just what a flying salamander can do?" Natsu raged, zero to ten in less than a minute.

"Bring it on, you scaley bastard! I'll still beat you, wings or not!" Gajeel unfolded his arms and sank into a fighting stance, a sharp grin peeling his lips apart.

 _It doesn't take much to bait Natsu._ Lucy palmed her face as she watched Natsu spread his wings, nearly toppling a table over in the process and scattering the crowd that had swarmed to surround him with a serious of surprised gasped and squawks.

"Not in the guild hall, Natsu!" Lucy had to spit out a wad of hair as it was whipped by the wind of Natsu's wings. The air he stirred tipped cups and sent cutlery flying as he lifted himself a few feet upwards. Plates shattered as they hit the ground, mashed potatoes splattering and green peas rolling all over the floor boards.

"NATSU! Set your feet back on the ground this instant!" Makarov boomed from behind the bar. Reluctantly, the dragon slayer stilled his sails and taped back down. The wings folded up neatly behind him as he turned to face the guild master.

"In the week you were gone, I think I saved enough money in tavern damages to fund a year's vacation. Must you insist on negating my savings so soon?"

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu waved enthusiastically, clearly having forgotten he was angry with the man for holding him at Porlyusica's those last few days. "Check me out! I learned how to fly!"

"That you did, Natsu," Makarov said, shaking his head and grumbling. "Something tells me I better upgrade my insurance for this place,"

Natsu gave Makarov a broad smile. It was sheepish and innocent, but unapologetic and proud all at the same time. It was the cutest darn smile Lucy had ever seen. It was a winning smile. A Natsu smile.

She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from watching the exchange.

She was starting to understand more and more how she accidentally fell in love with this pink-haired goof ball.

* * *

The Magnolia prison was located to the south of town, far from residential living and businesses alike. It was a block of a building, gray concrete walls with slits for windows. A wide birth of field and forest acted as an additional partition to the moat of fences and barbed wire surrounding the facility.

The magical forcefield encapsulating the property was invisible to casual onlookers, its only giveaway the birds who avoided its border smartly. The facility was fool proof. No one in or out without clearance through the single guarded entrance.

In a thicket of pine above the property, three figures stood in shadow.

"There she is. The impermeable bitch," The first man said. He wore a weathered gray jacket and black leather pants. The belt at his waist was heavy with knives, grenades, and handguns. He had chin length dark-brown hair and could have been considered handsome if not for the jagged ugly scar pocking his right cheek. The skin was bubbly and ridged, a burn of some kind, by the looks of it.

"She just hasn't met us yet, Dean. She'll open her legs," The second man said, a thin twenty-something year old with blond locks sheered short on the sides and left long and shaggy on top. He had a red bandana tied around his throat and wore a similar set of dark colored clothing. "We are the back up team after all. Best of the best. Perhaps if Haze had just sent us in the first place, Damien wouldn't have fucked up and landed Dr. Monson in lock down."

"Damn strait. All Damien managed to do was make our job harder, the idiot. That jack ass wouldn't know stealth if it snuck up behind him an' held a knife to his throat," The scarred man spit on the ground to attest his displeasure, "Why Haze wanted 'im to go in the first place is beyond me,"

"Oh come down from your high horse, Dean, you cocky bastard. You're no better than that gap-toothed fool," The third member of the bunch appeared form the thicket of forest and onto the grassy knoll, a bazooka sized riffle slung casually over her shoulder. The weapon further dwarfed her already slight form. She wore a black crop top that showed her flat stomach and a set of skin-tight leggings that came up to her belly button. Her hair was braided down her back, the color of muddied autumn leaves. "Why do you think Haze sent me to watch over you two, hmm?"

"To give us something cute to look at," Dean said, giving her a hungry once over. Before he had a moment to flinch there was a pistol cocked and readied by his temple.

"If even the thought of touching me glances through your stupid head, I will personally make sure you don't see tomorrow. Not so cute now, am I?"

"I think she likes you, Deano," Sap commented, giving a mocking thumbs up.

"Double goes for you blondey. I'll shove my cannon so far up your ass-"

"Easy Zoe, we do gotta work together here. If we don't deliver Monson to Haze by tomorrow, and he doesn't get his serum, its gonna be our heads rolling. I don't envy Damien's position, that's for sure. There's no telling what Haze will do to him for his fuck up,"

"You're lucky you have an excuse," Zoe disengaged the pistol and placed her hands on her narrow hips, surveying the prison below. "Well then, we might as well get started. What do you say, boys,"

"Shouldn't we wait till nighttime, babe?" Sap asked skeptically.

Zoe threw a playful glance over her shoulder and smiled, a subtle manic look to her features. "We should hit them when they least expect it." She pulled an iron ball from her hip satchel and tossed it to Sap.

"Coat her up good," Dean growled as magic flowed from Sap's fingers like pine pitch, slowly spreading to encompass the metal ball. Soon the oversized bullet was layered thick with adherent nullification magic and loaded into the cannon. Zoe slung the barrel over her shoulder and pointed it towards the forcefield.

She closed her right eye as she aimed the gun, a grin exposing her white shiny teeth.

"Let the fun begin," She said girlishly.

 _Boom!_

The cannon blast that followed could be heard for at least a mile.

* * *

For those of you who are reading this story for the first time, welcome and thank you for coming this far! For those of you who have been reading this story since I first published it, thank you for sticking around and I apologize for the "update" a few days ago that didn't have any new content! I was editing the story a bit and didn't realize it was going to post as if I'd written a new chapter! Regardless, this chapter is new for everyone -woo! And guess what...this story actually has a plot line!

I got some OC bad guys and intend on there being action, angst, fluff, and lots of NaLu romance! I'm just getting started!

I have a bunch of content written out for many future chapters but there are lots of gaps to fill in too. If you have any suggestions of what you want to see, drop a comment and I'll consider it! Or just drop a comment to let me know what you think! I love any and all input!

Sorry for sentence/grammar/spelling issues!

Sincerely, A human trying their best.


End file.
